La razón de mi vida eres tu
by Briandxd
Summary: Se que aveces puedo ser insoportable a tal grado de que nadie soporta de mi compañía pero ahí estuviste tu, siempre que te necesite
1. Prologo

**Prologo el dolor es un amigo que siempre te hace mas fuerte**

Que es el amor, muchos pueden decir que el amor es ese sentimiento especial que compartes con una persona la cual comparte el mismo sentimiento que tu, en pocas palabras un sentimiento mutuo que dos o mas personas comparten.

Un vinculo que crece con medida se vallan formando los vínculos afectivos de una persona, el amor aquí se puede representar de dos formas.

La primera suele ser cuando una pareja comienza su relación al principio todo es hermoso pero al pasar el tiempo todo se vuelve conflictivo en la mayoría de las parejas donde estas terminan peleando o en el peor de los casos uno termina engañando a otro por falta de interés o porque simplemente la chispa que los unió ya no funciona

Y el segundo caso es el de las parejas enamoradas donde ambos con el paso del tiempo comienzan a acostumbrarse de los defectos del otro ya que al principio de una relación todo es perfecto pero con el tiempo cambia, aun así si aun existe amor entre ambos individuos eso puede perdurar por años, un ejemplo claro son las parejas casadas que siguen juntas aun después de todos los problemas esa unión perdura por años y años.

Pero en Royal Woods para una joven pareja ese no fue el caso ya que podemos ver como en una casa que esta conformada por 13 integrantes donde hay 10 hermanas y 1 hermano viven muchas cosas emocionantes y otras cosas todos los días y este día podemos observar como la hermana mayor de la familia de 17 años como lo es Lori Loud esta encerrada en su cuarto llorando a cántaros por el dolor que sentía al perder a su novio en manos de la que creyó que una vez fue su amiga como lo es Carol Pingrey.

Pero que fue lo que sucedió exactamente bueno todo se remonta ase un par de días en la preparatoria de Royal Woods

 **Flashback**

Lori se dirigía hacia el salón de su novio Bobby Santiago con el cual llevaba años saliendo, se podría decir que era la pareja mas unida de toda la preparatoria, es mas, se decía que era la pareja mas unida de toda la ciudad, era cierto que eran muy melosos por sus apodos románticos como "bubuosito" pero aun así muchas chicas envidiaban a esa pareja que parecía que duraría años y años por el resto de sus vidas y que morirían juntos, y como mucho compartirían el ataúd en el que fueran sepultados.

En fin la chica rubia se dirigía hacia Bobby para darle un regalo por su aniversario numero 5 (suponiendo que son pareja desde la secundaria).

Pero para mala suerte de la chica (jeje mala suerte) su novio no se encontraba en su salón cosa que le parecía rara ya que Bobby siempre la esperaba para la hora del almuerzo

Lori.- será que llegue tarde y se adelanto

Pero las dudas de Lori se despejaron, era obvio que el no se iría a comer solo sin esperarla mas bien la pensó que el estaba en el baño haciendo sus necesidades, parecía lo mas lógico, así que lo espero fuera de su salón haber si llegaba.

Pasaron 5 minutos y no había señales de Bobby, Lori comenzó a preocuparse

Lori.- y si se fue a la cafetería y me esta esperando ahí

Claro todo tenia sentido si el no estaba en su salón lo mas lógico era que se adelanto para sorprenderla con la comida en el comedor.

Ella imaginaba que entraba a la cafetería para buscar a Bobby y cuando lo iba a buscar con la mirada es tapada de los ojos y el que lo cubría la llevaba hasta la mesa donde al quitarle las manos de encima vería una mesa adornada con un pequeño grupo de músicos que tocaban veladas románticas.

Tal vez pedía mucho pero era su sueño, así que sin mas distracciones fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cafetería por lo que abrió las puertas de golpe, lo que causo que muchos chicos y chicas del lugar se sorprendieran

Lori.- lo siento jeje

Lori busco con la mirada a Bobby pero tampoco estaba ahí, eso desespero a Lori pero se tranquilizó al ver a uno de los amigos de Bobby sentado en una mesa con sus demás amigos.

Lori pregunto por su novio pero todos se miraron y tragaron saliva, solo uno tuvo el valor de decirle lo que pasaba con Lori a su modo

Troy.- emm, como te digo esto Lori, Bobby se fue a quien sabe donde con tu amiga Carol, y no me menciono algo sobre ti, lo siento

Otro de los amigos de Bobby tomo aire y valor para hablar también

Chuck.- mira Lori no vamos a mentirte porque eso seria peor, Bobby si se fue con Carol al armario del maestro de educación física

Troy.- le dijimos que estaba mal engañarte aun después de la confianza que le tienes pero así son las cosas

Lori negó con la cabeza, era una broma de mal gusto que los amigos de Bobby le estaban haciendo, ella se retiro del lugar, intentaron detenerla pero les fue muy tarde.

Lori no quiso hacer caso, quería comprobarlo por ella misma, así que se dirigió al armario del maestro de educación física donde se guardan los colchones y balones que se usan en todas las clases.

Lori vio la perilla temerosa a pensar en que vería, su mente le decía "abre la puerta", pero su corazón le decía "no lo hagas".

Lori se armo de valor y lo hizo al abrir la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir soltó el regalo que le daría a Bobby por su aniversario, la pequeña caja al caer al piso dejo ver un pequeño colgante de corazón el cual tenia una foto de ella de un lado y una de su novio del otro.

Pero que fue lo que vio exactamente, vio algo que muchos no quisieran ver ni aunque fuese por casualidad, vio como su novio y su mejor amiga tenían relaciones sexuales.

Lori no aguanto y salió corriendo, aunque las clases siguieran su curso ella su curso ella salió de la escuela, sus hermanas Leni, Luna Luan y Lynn la vieron, intentaron detenerla pero no pudieron ella se subió a la camioneta familiar y se quedo llorando toda la tarde.

 **Fin del flashback**

Lori estaba muy deprimida, ella le dio su amistad a Carol y ella como le pago quitándole a su novio y compañero del alma, se sentía sola vacía y sin vida, un cuerpo que solo podía llorar al ver su teléfono con las imágenes que ambos compartían.

Las hermanas de la chica intentaron de todo, le contaron poemas, le cantaron canciones y chistes pero aun así para ella todo le recordaba a ese Bobby.

Una semana había pasado desde la traición que Lori sufrió y aun así ella falto a la escuela toda esa semana, no salía de su habitación mas que para ir al baño.

Su compañera de cuarto ya no era bienvenida a menos que fuera para traerle comida.

Eso hizo que el soporte de la casa comenzara a tomar cartas en el asunto, así que fue a la habitación de Lori para poder hablar con ella pero antes de tocar la puerta sus hermanas lo detuvieron.

Lisa.- Lincoln en el nombre de Pitágoras que crees que haces

Lincoln.- tengo que hablar con Lori no puedo soportar que siga así

Lynn.- te daré un consejo si cobrar Lincoln ella pasa por momentos difíciles ella necesita tiempo

Lincoln.- no, ella no necesita tiempo, lo que ella necesita es alguien que la escuche y le levante los ánimos

Luan.- Lincoln siendo sincero que sabes tu acerca de chicas, digo es solo que como pasas tus días en ropa interior leyendo cómics

Lincoln.- me sorprende que no sepan acerca de eso siendo ustedes chicas, ella necesita el apoyo emocional de alguien de su familia, necesita desahogar ese dolor con el que carga su alma

Lucy.- suspiro, no yo lo hubiese dicho mejor

Luna.- pero aun así ella te convertirá en un pretzel humano con solo tocar el suelo de su cuarto

Lincoln.- estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, de hecho yo correría riesgos por todas ustedes si lo necesitaran

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco

Luan.- no digas que no te lo advertimos Lincoln, pero si crees que es lo que se debe hacer no vamos a detenerte

Lincoln.- gracias por entender chicas ahora deséenme suerte ya que la necesitaré

Lincoln entra con cuidado a la habitación de Lori y al entrar se asusta por completo pero evita gritar para no alertar a las chicas.

Lincoln corre rápidamente hacia Lori para evitar que cometa una estupidez como lo es quitarse la vida.

La chica iba saltar de la ventana con la cuerda amarrada a la maquina de coser de Leni así para detener su dolor y sufrimiento y ser feliz en otro lugar.

Lincoln la jala hacia adentro para evitar que ponga fin a su vida de una forma horrible

Lincoln.- ¡LORI QUE DEMONIOS HACES!

Lori.- ¡DEJAME HACERLO LINCOLN MI VIDA YA NO TIENE SENTIDO, SOLO DEJAME HACERLO!

Lincoln sostiene a Lori del estomago mientras esta intenta zafarse.

Las lagrimas del rostro de Lincoln comienzan a salir, Lori deja el forcejeo para ver a su hermano, mientras Lincoln lo abraza mas fuerte

Lincoln.- *llorando* no lo hagas Lori *Snif, no soportaría perderte, antes de hacer una *Snif* locura piensa en nosotros, piensa en como nos quedaríamos sin nuestra líder, sin nuestra guía

Lori supo que Lincoln tenia razón era egoísta de su parte quitarse la vida solo por una persona que no la valoro lo suficiente, que seria de su familia sin ella.

Puede que su dolor hubiera terminado pero y el de su familia, como se sentirían todas sus hermanas, incluso sus padres.

Fue cuando ella vio nuevamente la cuerda que ella había colgado para poner fin a su vida

Lori.- *comienza a lagrimiar* Lincoln *lo abraza con fuerza* Perdóname no se que me paso, creí que mi dolor acabaría solo con hacerlo pero soy una tonta, una egoísta Lincoln por favor Perdóname, perdón no quería que nadie me viera así y mucho menso que fueses tu, por favor Lincoln perdóname

Lincoln.- Lori, no se que fue quien fue o que fue lo que te hicieron pero si necesitas apoyo emocional puedes contar siempre conmigo hermana

Ambos siguieron abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos, fue cuando las hermanas de los chicos se preocuparon y entraron para ver la cuerda, ellas pensaron lo peor pero al verlos recostado en el suelo dormidos de una forma tan cómoda las chicas solo sonrieron y los cargaron a la cama de Lori, al principio iban a separar a Lincoln de Lori pero esta buscaba dormida algo para abrazar y cuando le devolvieron a Lincoln ella se tranquilizó

Lynn.- será mejor dejarlas así no creen

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y los dejaron descansar a su manera...

 **Continuara** **Si les gusto el prologo dejen su comentario y nos veremos luego**


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 estaré aquí siempre que me necesites**

Era de mañana en la casa Loud donde podemos ver que la casa esta vacía el día de hoy ya que sus integrantes fueron a la escuela, mientras Lincoln y Lori se quedaron dormidos.

Los señores Loud protestaron por la falta de ambos hacia la escuela pero las hermanas los defendieron abogando que Lori necesitaba mas tiempo y Lincoln era el único que podía subirle los ánimos por lo que sin mas protestas el asunto quedo zanjado y se retiraron de la casa.

Por parte de los hermanos estos dormían plácidamente después de aquella noche cargada de tantas emociones negativas.

Lincoln por alguna razón recordaba un momento de su pasado donde este era un bebe y Lori lo arrullaba poniendo su cabeza en su pecho para poder calmarlo con los latidos de su corazón.

Seria acaso el estar con su hermana el que recordara esos momentos felices con ella, era lo mas obvio.

Lincoln comienza a despertar y tal es su sorpresa el ver como su hermana mayor lo abrazaba como si fuera su osito de felpa.

El albino intento soltarse de su hermana pero esta lo tomo con mas fuerza para así seguir abrazándolo.

Lincoln iba a zafarse pero al sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo, un abrazo sincero este correspondió el abrazo

Lincoln.- (puede que este dormida pero siento como si en verdad quisiera que estuviese aquí con ella, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías)

De pronto el albino siente que algo no anda bien, y era la falta de ruido en la casa cosa que solo significaba una cosa, todos los integrantes habían salido de casa para ir a otro lugar.

Al recordar que era viernes y que tenia escuela este se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana para poder salir a su cuarto para poder arreglarse.

Ya iba a salir con sus cosas cuando ve una nota en el mueble cerca de la puerta que decía:

 _Lincoln si lees esto es porque tu padre y yo los dejamos solos en casa ya que no quisimos molestarlos ni despertarlos después de que lograrás calmar un poco a Lori, ya sabes a que hora volveremos y no te preocupes por nada ok solo cuida a tu hermana._ _Te quiere tu madre_

Lincoln termina de leer la carta y suelta un pequeño suspiro de alivio

Lincoln.- bien Lori de seguro va a tener habré cuando despierte, será mejor que me ponga a cocinar *comienza a pensar sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos* (¿será acaso que ella estaba fingiendo?)

No *sacudió su cabeza* dudo mucho que Lori en su juicio me abrazara de esa manera, aunque considerando los hechos creo que si es un poco posible

En la planta de arriba la mayor se cambiaba de ropa para poder salir de su cuarto lo cual no hacia desde ase días.

Al bajar por las escaleras escucha el sonido de una cazuela y le llega un olor muy agradable del cual ella quieres saber su origen.

Al llegar a la cocina ve como su hermano menor estaba preparándole el desayuno cosa que tomo de sorpresa a la chica por estar solos.

Lincoln.- hola Lori como despertó mi querida hermana mayor

Lori.- estoy mejor Lincoln gracias por preguntar y dime donde están las demás

Lincoln.- están en la escuela, mamá me dejo una nota indicando el porque me quede contigo, y dime ya tienes hambre

Lori.- aun no *su estomago comienza a sonar* sabes que me conformaría con un poco si no es mucha molestia

Lincoln.- descuida no tienes que ser tan modesta solo tienes que pedirlo y ya

Ambos hermanos se ponen a comer en la mesa de los grandes aprovechando que ninguna de sus hermanas estaba para ocupar un acento.

Al terminar de comer Lincoln se pone a lavar los platos pero Lori lo detiene

Lori.- ya hiciste tu la comida Lincoln es justo que yo lave los platos por ti no crees

Lincoln.- a mi no me molesta lavar unos platos Lori tu solo ve y descansa

Lori.- insisto Lincoln tómalo como agradecimiento por hacer la comida, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu

Lincoln.- (no es como si no lo hiciera casi todo por aquí, es algo a lo que me tienen acostumbrado) bueno Lori si insistes no te lo voy a negar

Lori se pone a lavar los platos mientras el joven albino aprovecha la oportunidad para lavar la ropa sucia.

Al terminar de lavar los platos Lincoln le pide a su hermana el favor de separar la ropa para no tener que ver la ropa interior de cada una de sus hermanas (aunque ya lo haya hecho antes)

Lori lo ayuda y ambos ponen a lavar la ropa en el sótano mientras comienzan a conversar

Lincoln.- Lori si que no es lo mejor echarle mas sal a la herida pero quiero preguntarte que fue lo que te puso en ese estado de depresión, digo todos los días mostrabas una sonrisa (aunque no fuera para nosotros) y de un día para otro terminas encerrándote y peor casi te quitas la vida, que fue lo que te paso

Lori.- no lo entenderlas

Lincoln.- se que no, pero almenos quiero escucharte para que saques ese dolor que tienes en tu pecho, no puedes dejártelo todo para ti misma porque tarde o temprano eso te consumirá internamente y solo te causara mas y mas dolor, así que puedes contarme que sucedió por favor

Lori.- esta bien Lincoln tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de esto, mira lo que sucedió fue

Lori le cuenta a Lincoln como Bobby la engañaba con su mejor amiga (omitiendo lo de las relaciones sexuales claro esta) a sus espaldas eso enfureció a Lincoln

Lincoln.- ¡ese idiota que se a creído, claro se cree intocable y que cuando se trataba de su hermana, claro yo puedo romper los corazones que quiera pero que nadie toque el corazón de mi hermana es un desgraciado y un miserable no se como pude considerarlo como mi hermano!

Lori.- Lincoln cálmate un poco lo hecho hecho esta no podemos cambiar nada

Lincoln.- ¡no me voy a calmar si algo que no soporto es ver a mis hermanas en esas situaciones, odio verlas tristes, al verlas de esa forma se que falle como hermano por no estar ahí para solucionarlo!

Lori.- pero de que hablas Lincoln tu nunca nos has fallado en cambio yo les falle a todas como hermana mayor, se supone que soy yo la que debe guiarlos por buen camino pero mírame yo soy la que termino siendo guiada por tu luz Lincoln, aquí la única que les a fallado soy yo, siento no ser tan fuerte como para soportar...

Lincoln la interrumpe con un abrazo, un abrazo cálido del cual Lori se sentía muy cómoda tanto que deseaba que nunca terminara, pero Lincoln tuvo que separar ese abrazo para poder hablar

Lincoln.- es entendible que te hayas encerrado en tu mundo Lori, el lo era todo para ti y el solo jugo con tus sentimientos

Lori.- pero porque me dejo Lincoln, se que puede sonar mal pero yo tenia mas cosas que Carol, el tenia la aprobación de mis padres, tenia la aprobación de ustedes, incluso era como un hermano para ti entonces porque lo hizo

Lincoln.- (ese miserable) mira no se exactamente porque razón te dejo pero lo que te puedo decir es esto, tal vez Carol dio un buen fajo de billetes de por medio no crees

Lori.- no, Carol no es ese tipo de persona Lincoln

Lincoln.- solo digo, ya que si Bobby estando tanto tiempo contigo te dejo, puede que esa sea una respuesta posible, o simplemente le gustaba ser mujeriego

Antes de que pudieran continuar la ropa había terminado de lavarse por lo que ambos se dispusieron a doblarla para poder seguir con su conversación

Lincoln.- bien Lori donde estábamos

Lori.- hablábamos del porque Bobby es un mujeriego

Lincoln.- a si, eso es una opción probable a no ser que la mas acertada sea la del dinero.

Pero en fin Lori sea lo que sea no puedes volver con el aunque te ruegue y te implore, el traicionó tu confianza y te rompió el corazón no tienes porque hacerle caso cuando te pida volver

Lori.- de todas maneras no pensaba seguir con ese estúpido

Lincoln.- *con una gran sonrisa* me alegro haberte devuelto un poco la sonrisa Lori ya extrañaba verte así

Lori.- je, creo que todo es gracias a ti Lincoln, eres el único con el que tengo confianza para estas cosas

Lincoln.- me alegro saber que puedes contar conmigo para colmar tu dolor Lori.

Bueno ya terminamos de hacer los deberes y aun nos queda mucho tiempo para que las chicas regresen dime que quieres hacer Lori

Lori.- déjame pensar, podemos ver la televisión o jugar un videojuego tu que escoges Linc

Lincoln.- ¿jugar videojuegos? Lori de verdad estas bien

Lori.- Literalmente no tienes porque preocuparte Lincoln, ademas tu siempre te apegas a lo que nosotros hacemos, yo creo que es tiempo para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo

Lincoln.- pues juguemos videojuegos, por favor

Después de unas partidas donde ambos hermanos terminaron en empate después de varias risas y bromas, llegaron las hermanas Loud las cuales se sorprendieron al ver a ambos hermanos jugando videojuegos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo las chicas bombardearon de preguntas a Lori por lo que sacaron a Lincoln de la sala

Lincoln.- (creo que mi momento de brillar ya se fue, iré a ver mis cómics y de paso veré que tenemos de tarea si es que Clyde esta disponible)

Lincoln iba a subir las escaleras pero Lori lo llama y se acerca por lo que este para en seco para ver que tenia que decir

Lori.- Lincoln se que estarás ocupado esta tarde pero quería saber si quisieras acompañarme a comer en la tarde a comer ya que tenia reservaciones para este día y bueno no tengo con quien ir, y seria un desperdicio el no utilizarlas, que dices hermanito me acompañaras o tienes otros planes *lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Lincoln- bueno a decir verdad iba a leer cómics y ver que tengo de tarea pero salir a comer, bueno mientras puedas salir y podamos convivir yo estoy encantado de acompañarte

Lori.- genial, recuerda es a las 4:00 pm ok hermanito

Lincoln.- ok Lori estaré listo para cuando nos vayamos

Así pasa el día donde Lincoln le pidió a Clyde la tarea para luego descansar para leer sus cómics, pero como esta es la casa Loud Lincoln termina ayudando a sus hermanas en sus actividades hasta que dieron las 3:30

Lincoln.- lo siento chicas pero tengo un compromiso al que no faltare así que lo siento

Lincoln va a su cuarto para cambiarse para acompañar a su hermana a una comida que ella había reservado que le espera a Lincoln en esa comida...

 **Continuara...** **Bueno chicos aquí el segundo capitulo de esta nueva obra espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar su comentario sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 el es un idiota que no te merece**

Lincoln sube a su habitación para arreglarse para su cita, pero ¿era realmente una cita?

Si bien es cierto que su hermana mayor lo invito a comer pero ¿eso lo hace una cita?

Lincoln estaba invadido mentalmente por las preguntas que se estaba haciendo, pero sus pensamientos se alejan al ver que casi era la hora de partir por lo que el albino busca su mejor ropa para impresionar a su hermana y no dejarla en ridículo, aunque salir con un chico de 11 era algo de por si ridículo.

Lincoln se vistió con una camiseta naranja de manga larga con sus pantalones color caqui y sus zapatos cafés

Lincoln.- bien a trabajar

Lincoln sale de su habitación al pasillo para ver como sus hermanas causaban el caos habitual pero estas se sorprenden al ver al albino bien vestido

Lynn.- oye Lincoln vas a ir a comer con Lori no a una fiesta de gala lo sabias

Lincoln.- y eso que importa Lynn quiero verme bien para Lori (eso se escucho mal) solo no quiero que me regañe por vestir la ropa de siempre

Luan.- pero no es mejor llevar lo mismo de siempre, digo ya que siempre nos vemos como una fotografía jajaja entienden

Luna.- lamentablemente si

Lincoln.- como sea han visto al Lori ya faltan 10 minutos para irnos y no la e visto

Lucy.- esta en su habitación arreglándose para salir

Todas dan un salto por el susto que Lucy les acababa de provocar

Lucy.- ja no voy a cansarme de esto, eso respondió tu duda Lincoln

Lincoln.- *tocando su corazón* si... gracias... Lucy

En eso la puerta del cuarto de Lori y Leni se abre donde salen Lola y Leni para luego presentar a Lori

Lola.- por una ocasión especial queremos presentar a

Leni.- la nueva y mejorada

Lola/Leni.- ¡Lori Loud!

Lori sale de su habitación con un hermoso vestido azul celeste con un listón en su cintura, así como en su cabello llevaba una diadema con una flor a su lado izquierdo, también llevaba unos aretes blancos en forma de medio circulo así como también unos tacones blancos.

Lincoln se queda de boca abierta al verla vestida de esa manera y solo se arregló de esa forma por el, los pensamientos volvieron a invadir su cabeza pero Lori lo saca de sus pensamientos con una pregunta

Lori.- y bien Lincoln como me veo

Lincoln.- te vez preciosa Lori que digo preciosa eras la chica mas hermosa que... quiero decir te vez muy bien ese estilo te queda de maravilla

Lori.- *se sonroja levemente* me alegro que te guste como voy vestida tu también te vez guapo Lincoln

Lincoln solo sonrió de una manera cálida pero esa sonrisa se esfuma al sentir las miradas clavadas en el de sus hermanas

Lincoln.- (estoy seguro que cuando vuelva ella van a matarme si es que puedo llegar a pasar de la sala)

Lori.- y bien Lincoln

Lincoln.- bien que Lori

Lori.- ya es hora de irnos

Lincoln.- o claro casi lo olvido, nos vemos luego chicas

Lincoln baja las escaleras y sus hermanas se despiden de el con una sonrisa forzada.

Lori.- bien chicas mientras no estamos Luna estará a cargo, si mamá y papá llegan antes díganles que salimos a comprar unas cosas ok.

Y Luna quedas a cargo

Luna.- cuenta conmigo sis

Leni.- pero yo soy mayo que Luna porque yo no cuido de ellas

Lori.- porque Literalmente no podrías cuidar de estas revoltosas ni por 5 minutos que no recuerdas cuando Lincoln lo intento

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Lori por un momento, el recordar como Lincoln le suplico perdón para luego divertirse ambos en la sala como verdaderos hermanos la lleno de felicidad

Lynn.- emm tierra llamando a Lori

Luan.- tal vez la conexión de su compañía no funciona jajaja entiendes

Luna.- emm tierra llamando a Lori, Lori responde

Lori sale de su trance y dirige su mirada hacia Luna

Lori.- a si Luna tu estas a cargo ya tengo que irme, nos vemos mas tarde y por favor cuiden de la casa eviten que termine hecha una pocilga o me encargaré de que se conviertan en unos pretzels humanos entendieron chicas

No hubo respuesta de ninguna hermana

Lori.- *saca su silbato y hace sonar* Dije *con tono militar* ¡ENTENDIERON!

Todas.- ¡Señora si señora!

Lori.- eso quería oír nos vemos las tarde

Lincoln esperaba a su hermana sentado en la sala donde antes de que ella baje enciende el televisor para ver que había en las noticias.

Pero antes de poder encender la tele Lori baja las escaleras como toda una diva

Lori.- y bien Lincoln nos vamos

Lincoln.- claro, creí que ibas a volver aplicar tu maquillaje o algo por el estilo

Lori.- bueno es hora de irnos

Lincoln.- y que aremos si papá y mamá llegan

Lori.- que acaso no eres el hombre del plan estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo (aunque yo ya tenga uno)

Lincoln.- pues bueno ya veré que se me ocurre, ahora vámonos

El camino al restaurante muy callado ambos cruzaban miradas pero al verse al mismo tiempo ambos volteaban para otra parte

Lincoln.- (esta es la primera vez que me siento incomodo con una chica y peor es mi hermana)

Lori.- (no puedo creer que no puedo hablar con Lincoln, se siente básicamente como si fuera un chico nuevo al que acabara de conocer)

El silencio seguía en aumento hasta que por fin llegaron al restaurante

Lori.- bueno Lincoln llegamos

Lincoln.- (enserio aquí)

Mesero.- muy buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Bufet franco mexicano, tiene reservación

Lori.- por supuesto a nombre de Lori Loud

Mesero.- *busca el nombre en el registro* si aquí esta Loud Lori su mesa esta por aquí pase

Lori.- muchas gracias *mira a Lincoln* Lincoln sucede algo

Lincoln.- emm no me pasa nada Lori no tienes porque preocuparte

Lori.- conozco cuando estás preocupado hermanito que sucede

Lincoln.- es solo que este lugar me trae malos recuerdos, ademas de... no se, no quiero que te desplomes por estar en un lugar que tu y el compartían como lugar de citas

Lori.- eso es lo que te preocupa, descuida ya no voy a hacer una locura como esa, se que aun duele pero puedo soportar el dolor si guías mi mano hacia la senda de la luz Lincoln

*extiende su mano*

Lincoln.- prometo no volver a dejarte sola Lori *toma su mano* vamos

Los hermanos se sientan en su respectiva mesa donde ambos se ponen a conversar acerca de sus hermanas.

Lori.- jajá y que me dices de Luan y sus chistes

Lincoln.- puedo decirte que son sacados del peor libro de chistes que exista y que me dices de Lynn

Lori.- hablas de la señorita "voy a restregarte mi victoria cada que pueda"

Lincoln.- odio cuando hace eso es muy molesto y Leni uff no me malentiendas pero abecés cansa el tener que explicarle la misma cosa mas de 10 veces

Lori.- bueno en eso ella no tiene la culpa digo puede que a mamá y papá se les haya caído cuando era pequeña no crees

Lincoln.- es algo muy probable

Así paso la tarde de los chicos donde hablaban y reían dejando todo el dolor atrás, así la pasaron hasta que salieron del lugar donde Lori en vez de llegar a casa llegaron al parque

Lincoln.- emm Lori que hacemos en el parque

Lori.- quería ver el atardecer en el parque Lincoln espero que no te moleste

Lincoln.- descuida es algo que no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, solo preguntaba para saber

Lincoln y Lori se sientan en una banca del parque y miran el atardecer juntos donde Lori se recarga junto a Lincoln y este comienza a sonrojarse.

El momento era mágico para ambos era algo que no habían experimentado nunca juntos, pero ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la persona que menos querían ver

Bobby.- vaya vaya, ahora sales con tu hermano que patético

Lori y Lincoln se levantan de golpe al escuchar al chico Santiago.

Lori.- que es lo que quieres no te vasta ver sufrir a la gente ahora solo quieres molestar, porque no me dejas en paz

Bobby.- que pasa acaso no te gustaban mis mensajes

Lori se puso roja por la furia Bobby siempre le enviaba mensajes de como el y Carol pues...

Lori.- vámonos Lincoln no vale la pena discutir por un idiota

Bobby.- eso es huye de la realidad

Lincoln.- oye ya no, porque no te quedas callado por un momento estúpido

Bobby.- y a ti que te incumbe

Lincoln.- a mi que me incumbe, los problemas de mis hermanas también son mis problemas

Bobby se acerca a Lincoln y lo levanta de la camisa

Bobby.- escucha pequeño idiota estos asuntos son entre ella y yo, entre fu y fa así que no te metas o *golpea el ojo izquierdo de Lincoln* recibirás mas de estos

Lincoln se cubrió el ojo por el dolor, Lori le dio una bofetada a Bobby y este le respondió como a Lincoln con un golpe en la cara.

Lincoln no lo pensó y rápidamente le dio una patada en las bolas a Bobby cosa que hizo que este se retorciera del dolor.

Bobby.- mal..di..to

Lincoln siguió dándole golpes a Bobby repetidas veces, hasta que este se levanto y golpeo nuevamente a Lincoln pero el no volvió a retorcerse del dolor sino que el siguió con los golpes, la adrenalina en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar y siguió con la paliza

Lori observaba como el que una vez fue algo suyo y Lincoln pelearan.

La chica comenzó a sentir un sentimiento extraño desde dentro de su ser

Lori.- (el hace todo esto por mi)

La chica tocaba su corazón iba a 100 por hora, no parecía que fuera a detenerse

Mientras Bobby se separa de Lincoln y comienza a irse

Bobby.- esto no se quedara así Loud tenlo por seguro

Lincoln.- o claro que no se quedará así ¡PORQUE VAMOS A TERMINARLO AHORA MISMO!

Lincoln comienza a perseguir a Bobby pero este sale corriendo.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera alcanzarlo el albino tropezó con un insecto.

Lori sale de sus pensamientos y va a auxiliar a Lincoln

Lori.- *preocupada* Lincoln te encuentras bien *comienza a revisarlo y ve que tienes muchos moretones* Lincoln no debiste, no quería que tu...

El albino la interrumpe

Lincoln.- se que eso era entre tu y Bobby pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, el te lastimó y lo seguía haciendo, no soportaba verte sufrir, *levanta su cabeza y le sonríe* porque me gusta verte feliz, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy

El corazón de Lori latía aun mas fuerte, ella comenzó a acercarse al rostro del albino, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas el celular de Lori comienza a sonar.

Lori.- si que pasa... ¡enserio!... ya vamos para haya *cuelga*

Lincoln.- que sucede Lori

Lori.- mamá y papá ya llegaron y preguntan por nosotros

Lincoln.- bueno será mejor ir ahora y no hacerlos esperar *extiende su mano* vamos

Lori.- *se sonroja* si Lincoln vamos...

 **Continuara...** **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado si fue así dejen su comentario nos vemos luego**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 que es esto que siento**

Lori y Lincoln se dirigen a su casa con un poco de miedo al saber que sus padres están esperándolos y donde probablemente les apliquen una sentencia muy fuerte para ambos por salir sin permiso

Lori.- (maldición no se me ocurre nada, que les diré, estoy segura de que mamá nos sermoneara por haber salido sin permiso y papá nos dará la sentencia final, agregando el hecho de que Lincoln y yo estamos golpeados, pero el rostro de Lincoln esta aun mas dañado, *baja su cabeza y se estaciona para poner su cabeza en el volante* que clase de hermana soy, soy de lo peor con Lincoln el siempre buscando la forma de ayudarnos y nosotras se lo pagamos de la peor manera posible.

Siempre arrastrándolo a donde el no quiere u obligándolo a hacer cosas que el no quiere, y ahora me defendió de Bobby, soy una pésima hermana)

Pero sus lamentos internos son detenidos al sentir como Lincoln le da un abrazo cálido y sincero.

Lincoln.- se que estas preocupada por lo que nuestros padres digan por vernos así golpeados y con moretones pero te lo aseguro Lori no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo tengo todo solucionado solo déjame hablar a mi

Lincoln le lanza una sonrisa lo que hace que la chica se sonroje un poco

Lori.- esta bien Lincoln confió en ti

Lori vuelve a poner la camioneta en marcha con mas confianza después de aquella palabras dichas por su hermano

Lori.- Lincoln porque nos ayudas tanto

Lincoln.- porque son mi familia y me importa, ademas me gusta ayudarlas

Lori.- pero te tratamos como un esclavo y siempre eres tu el que sacrifica todo por nosotras y mira todo lo que te hemos costado, has perdido muchas oportunidades por nosotras y aun así seguimos siendo malas contigo, lo siento tanto por siempre obligarte a hacer las cosas bajo amenaza Lincoln no merezco un hermano como tu

Lincoln.- tonterías Lori, es cierto que no tengo tanto tiempo libre para mi por ayudarlas pero mientras ustedes puedan lograr sus metas a mi eso me hace muy feliz *sonríe de oreja a oreja*

Lori.- pero aun así cuando buscas nuestra ayuda o quieres que hagamos algo que tu quieres nunca te escuchamos y solo te terminamos ignorando

Lincoln.- bueno eso es... (que le digo pata hacerla sentir bien, no se que le pasa, no es que me moleste el hecho de que le intenta hacerme pensar que ellas son malas y no me merecen)

Mira Lori estoy consciente de que las chicas y tu abusan de mi, estoy consciente de que me he perdido de mucho solo por culparme para que ustedes evitarán el castigo

Lori sintió como su corazón era estrujado Lincoln le estaba diciendo sus verdades

Lincoln.- es cierto ustedes me han forzado a mucho, como por ejemplo mi primer beso con Ronnie Anne la cual termino golpeándome en la cara y dejándome el ojo morado.

O como cuando Luan me arrastro hacia sus shows.

Incluso cuando Lynn me usaba de saco de boxeo para sus entrenamientos.

Las lágrimas de Lori comenzaban a salir eran malas hermanas, no merecían a alguien como Lincoln

Lincoln.- pero si tuviera que elegir entre mis hermanas, creo que te escogería a ti

Lori se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso

Lori.- *limpia sus lagrimas* porque Lincoln

Lincoln.- porque aunque lo arruine todo tu siempre terminas ayudándome.

Por ejemplo el día en el que iba a conocer a la chica nueva de la escuela, tu siempre me diste consejos de ser tu mismo y no aparentar ser alguien mas .

O como cuando yo tome el mando por un poco de tiempo lo cual me da un poco de risa el recordar como no dure ni 5 minutos jeje fue un desastre

Lori.- pero yo soy la peor, fue como cuando sabotee a Leni para evitar que ustedes dejaran de hacer mis cosas.

O como cuando te forcé a salir en una cita doble solo para arreglar mi relación con ese idiota porque me escoges a mi porque razón no escogerías a una mejor hermana

Lincoln.- Lori yo

De pronto ve como llegaron a casa donde sus hermanas estaban viendo por la ventana como si esperaran algo

Lincoln.- *suspira* creo que tendremos que continuar en otro momento Lori, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en que le diremos a nuestros padres

Lori no dijo nada solo apago el motor de la camioneta y bajo junto con Lincoln.

Al llegar a la puerta en escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos hermanos, pero tuvieron que seguir.

Al abrir la puerta sus padres estaban parados esperándolos junto a sus hermanas

Lynn sr.- chicas vayan a sus habitaciones ahora

Todas.- pero...

Lynn sr.- ¡AHORA!

Las chicas subieron como una estampida y se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos para evitar aun mas la furia de su padre

Rita.- por dios que les paso, y mas a ti Lincoln porque tienes toda la cara golpeada

Lynn sr.- y mas importante porque razón salieron sin permiso me tenían, no, nos tenían muy preocupados, debieron avisarnos que...

Porque están vestidos tan formales y elegantes

Lori.- bueno yo...

Lincoln.- Lori me invito a salir al Bufet franco mexicano, y yo acepte, solo fuimos a comer y a pasar un rato en el parque, sentimos mucho haberlos preocupado pero creí que era lo mejor para Lori después de su "problema" siento mucho el no pedir permiso antes, aceptaré el castigo que me pongan pero por favor no castiguen a Lori es lo menos que necesita después de su situación amorosa

Lynn sr.- *suspira* y porque están golpeados y mas tu Lincoln que les paso

Lori.- Lo que paso fue...

Lincoln la interrumpe nuevamente

Lincoln.- lo que pasa es que Bobby apareció en el parque y comenzó a molestar a Lori, yo me interpuse y el me golpeo, Lori le dio una fuerte bofetada y el reacciono con un golpe, yo defendí a Lori peleando con Bobby

Rita.- pero hijo el es mas grande que tu como es que le ganaste

Lincoln.- bueno digamos que use una técnica muy sucia pero eso hizo que el se retirará, aunque yo lo perseguí jeje, solo que me tropecé y se fue, y bueno eso fue todo lo que sucedió, ahora solo díganos cual será nuestro castigo para no entretenerlos mas

Lynn sr.- escucha hijo me da gusto que hayas defendido a tu hermana, eso es algo de admirar pero no me parece correcto que ustedes se hayan ido de casa sin avisar, por eso para la próxima que salgan procuren pedir permiso antes de salir para así saber a donde van y bueno sobre su castigo

Rita.- Lincoln te quedaras una semana sin televisión y sin videojuegos

Lincoln.- me parece justo

Rita.- y Lori tu te quedaras sin televisión y sin tu teléfono por una semana entendiste

Lori.- si mamá

Rita.- entreguen sus cosas

Lincoln y Lori le dan a su madre lo que ella les castigo

Rita.- bueno ya pueden irse

Antes de que ambos hermanos se fueran a sus habitaciones su padre los interrumpió

Lynn sr.- Lori ahora que lo recuerdo tu madre y yo teníamos una cena pendiente no te importa cuidar a tus hermanas verdad

Lori.- no, ningún problema papá

Lynn sr.- me alegra oír eso hija bueno nos vamos y recuerden nada de televisión por una semana ok

Lincoln/Lori.- Ok

Ambos padres se retiran de la casa para poder ir a su cena mientras Lori y Lincoln se quedan sentados en los sofás de la casa

Lori y Lincoln estaban muy callados, no se dirigían la palabra pero no era porque estuvieran peleados solo no querían hablar en ese momento

Las chicas comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones para bajar a donde estaban los chicos y poder hablar con ellos

Lynn.- vaya Lincoln cuando se te ocurren cosas puedes llevarlas a los extremos

Luan.- si Lincoln es imposible que tu le hayas ganado a Bobby

Luna.- vamos Luan soñar no cuesta nada

Lori.- quieren callarse Lincoln si le gano a ese idiota

Lisa.- según mis estudios es imposible el homosapiens masculino de nombre Lincoln no es capaz de hacer algo de esa magnitud

Lori.- pues comiencen a creerlo Bobby vino a molestarme y Lincoln me defendió de la mejor manera

Lola.- vamos el que Lincoln te ayudara con tus problemas no significa que tienes que pintarlo como un héroe que vino a salvarte

Lori se molesto iba a decirles algo pero Lincoln toma su mano lo cual hace que el corazón de Lori se acelere un poco

Lincoln.- Lori no vale la pena hablar con personas que no tienen fe, ademas están celosas porque pase todo el día contigo así que si me lo permites me retirare a mi habitación ya que estoy castigado

Lori.- si... nos vemos... Lincoln

Lincoln sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto mientras Lori se queda observando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Lynn.- bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no vemos la televisión, lo siento Lori pero tendrás que retirarte ya que estas castigada

Lori.- creo que eso no aplica para mi ya que mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo así que *saca su silbato y lo hace sonar* ¡vayan a su habitación y observen la pared hasta que se queden dormidas quien rompa las reglas será castigada y acusada con mamá y papá! Quedo claro *no recibió respuesta por parte de nadie*

Dije *¡QUEDÓ CLARO!

Las chicas volvieron a correr hacia sus habitaciones mientras Lori se dirige también a la suya para poder descansar de su día lleno de emisiones

Sueño de Lori

Lori se encontraba sentada en el parque por alguna razón mientras se disponía a ver el atardecer pero de pronto el lugar se torno muy oscuro, luego aprecio el recuerdo de como Bobby se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a Carol mientras ella veía con horror, después de correr por lo que parecieron horas cayó rendida al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

De pronto aparece una sombra que toma la forma de Bobby

Bobby s.- vaya que eres patética, de verdad creíste que alguien te querría de verdad, no fuiste mas que un simple juego para mi, eres remplazable Lori siempre lo fuiste

La chica sentía como su corazón se fragmentaba, el dolor que sentía desde aquel día comenzaba a regresar.

Bobby.- en este mundo no hay nadie que te ame de verdad

Sueño de Lincoln

Lincoln se encontraba caminando en el parque mientras miraba el atardecer, peor todo se torno oscuro cuando vio a su hermana tirada en el suelo llorando, mientras Bobby le decía unas palabras que el no pudo escuchar bien.

Lincoln se acercó hacia ellos pero sintió como una barrera de pensamientos negativos no lo dejaban pasar

Fue cuando escucho claramente unas palabras

Antes de que el corazón de Lori se fragmentara y se rompiera en pedazos una Luz de esperanza apareció

???.- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Bobby.- ¿a no? Dime alguien que la ame y la quiera a su lado

???.- Yo lo hago y lo haría sin importar que

Bobby.- seguirías esa senda llena de dolor solo por una persona egoísta Lincoln

Lincoln.- la seguiría sin importar que, aunque el mundo este en mi contra yo lo haría porque yo... yo

Bobby s.- ¡TU QUE!

Lincoln.- ¡yo.. YO LA AMO, ME OISTE LA AMO MAS QUE A CUALQUIER COSA EN ESTE MUNDO!

El corazón de Lori se unió al escuchar esas palabras

Lincoln.- ¡AUN CON EL MUNDO EN NUESTRA CONTRA SEGUIRÉ ESTA SENDA PORQUE YO LA AMO!

Bobby s.- je, bien que así sean las cosas

La sombra de Bobby desaparece dejando a Lincoln y Lori mirándose

Lori.- *con lagrimas en los ojos* de verdad me amas

Lincoln.- mas que nada en el mundo

Lori.- pero esto no esta bien esto esta mal que dirían las demás si se enteraran

Lincoln.- no me importa saber que piensen los demás mientras tu y y estemos juntos

Lori.- puede que este sea un simple sueño pero *Toma a Lincoln de las manos* yo también me siento igual porque yo te amo

Ambos cierran esa confesión de amor con un lindo y tierno beso en los labios

En ese momento ambos hermanos despiertan de su sueño, que se sintió tan real y sincero

Lori.- entonces yo

Lincoln.- mis sentimientos por ella son verdad, yo

Lori/Lincoln.- amo a mi herman@

 **Continuara** **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado si fue así dejen su comentario nos vemos luego**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 esto es algo difícil de decir**

Lori se levanta de su cama después de ese sueño tan revelador donde ella termina aceptando esos sentimientos prohibidos hacia su hermano, estaba mal se decía ella, porque el porque no otra persona.

La respuesta era mas que obvia, desde que Lincoln se entero de su malestar emocional siempre estuvo a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla y también para hacerla sentir bien consigo misma y para rematar el había peleado con el idiota de Bobby (considerado así por Lori) solo para defenderla dejándolo en ridículo frente a la gente que solo se paro a observar como un niño le ganaba a un joven que era casi un mayor.

Lori.- (pero y si el no siente lo mismo)

Era lo mas probable ya que solo fue un sueño

Lori.- (pero fue algo tan real y sincero como fue posible, sentí que el estaba a mi lado vaya imaginación la mía)

Pero era imaginación realmente, Lori dejo de pensar en eso y observo el reloj que tenia en su mesita

Lori.- (5:30 am, bueno ya no podre conciliar el sueño, mejor tomo un baño)

La chica toma sus cosas y se dispone a ir a tomar una ducha mientras sigue pensando en ese sueño

Lori.- (se que esta mal pero aun así espero que ese sueño se cumpla *se sonroja* mi Linky)

El albino se cayó de la cama al recibir ese beso en el sueño

Lincoln.- (que demonios acaba de pasar, será posible de que yo este enamorado de Lori)

Se negó rotundamente a creerlo, eso estaba mal considerando lo que la sociedad y su familia pensaba.

Lincoln recuerda las palabras de aquel Bobby de los sueños.

"Seguirías una senda llena de dolor solo por ella Lincoln"

Lincoln.- (yo acepte seguir la senda del dolor, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, solo son sueños que abecés no tiene un significado real)

Pero porque eso se sintió tan real el hecho de haber sentido los labios de su hermana presionando los suyos se sentía de una manera tan pura y realista que parecía que en ese momento ambos estaban juntos.

Lincoln.- (esto invadirá mi mente por días, tendré que hablarlo con alguien si es que quiero desahogarme y saber que hacer, puedo contarle a Clyde pero tengo que omitir a la persona o sino el se deprimirá e intentara quitármela.

Espera quitármela, no ella no mía y mucho menos es de mi propiedad, el intentar quitarme al que siento que es mi amor verdadero, si eso sonó mejor. *Lincoln mira el reloj de su cuarto*)

Vaya las seis de la mañana hora de comenzar el día y lo mejor de todo es que al ser tan temprano no hay fila

Lincoln sale del cuarto para dirigirse a tomar una ducha rápida para comenzar su día pero para su mala suerte (jeje suerte) Lori iba saliendo del baño, estos se miraron por unos segundos que para ellos era una eternidad, el corazón de Lincoln latía como loco con el solo ver a Lori.

Lori decide tomar la palabra y lo saluda para meterse rápidamente a su cuarto.

Lincoln no pudo siquiera contestar el saludo porque estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Lori entro

Lincoln.- Ho..la

Apenas la saludo después de que ella entrara a su cuarto, cosa que hizo que Lincoln quedara como tonto frente a... el mismo, sin perder mas tiempo Lincoln entra al baño y se una ducha para acomodar sus ideas.

La mañana tomo su transcurso normal con las chicas haciendo fila para usar el baño para prepararse para la escuela.

Lori y Lincoln estaban en la cocina desayunando de una manera muy incomoda ya que ninguno se dirigía la palabra o la mirada ya que cada vez que se miraban a los ojos veían nuevamente ese beso en el sueño, era algo que se sintió tan real que ambos solo se limitaban a verse.

Para suerte de ambos las chicas también bajaron a desayunar por lo que el momento incomodo solo pasaría de largo, las chicas le comentaban a Lincoln que querían hacer para la tarde con el pero este estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera las noto o las escucho, tomo su plato lo lavo y subió las escaleras por su mochila para luego bajar al sofá y esperar a que las otras estuvieran listas para irse.

Ya cuando todas se alistaron subieron a la camioneta familiar y partieron rumbo a la escuela, primero dejaron a Lisa en el jardín de niños para luego dejar a las demás y a Lincoln en la primaria donde este baja sin decir una palabra y se dirige rápidamente a su salón para buscar a su hermano de otra madre como lo es Clyde

Para si fortuna el chico lo estaba esperando en su banca habitual, Lincoln iba a contarle su problema Clyde pero dieron el timbre y los alumnos se sentaron a esperar a la maestra Johnson pero se llevaron una sorpresa y fue que la maestra D Matrino se podría decir que todos los jóvenes babeaban y se comportaban como estúpidos ante su presencia pero no fue así en el caso del albino, esos impulsos que el sentía sobre la maestra D desaparecieron por arte de magia era cosa de ese sueño, Se cuestiono el chico, era lo mas probable ese señor había estado gravado en su mente desde que se despertó y no lo había dejado tranquilo en ningún momento

Lori al dejar a las chicas en la escuela se dirige a su salón donde sus amigas se sorprenden al verla, la bombardearon de preguntas sobre el porque no había venido, como se sentía después de su ruptura, pero ella no contesto solo miraba al vacío recordando las palabras del hermano de su sueño "seguiré esta senda por que la amo sin importar que, aun con el mundo en mi contra yo la amaré".

Lori se sentía feliz de recordar todo lo que su hermano dijo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigas las cuales le preguntaron quien era el chico nuevo pero ella deshizo la sonrisa rápidamente al recordar que su relación no seria posible por obvias razones.

Lincoln esperaba en la fila su almuerzo donde este estaba junto a Clyde

Clyde.- bien hermano cual era ese asunto tan importante del que querías hablarme

Lincoln.- escucha es un problema reciente que e temido conmigo mismo y no me deja concentrarme en lo que hago

Clyde.- bien y cual es ese problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo aunque si omites detalle no me molestaré

Lincoln.- bien mi problema es que *se acerca al oído de su amigo y susurra* me enamore de alguien mayor a mi

Clyde.- ¡QUEEEE!

Los chicos de la cafetería los comienzan a mirar extraño pero siguen con sus asuntos

Clyde.- perdón me altere, pero desde cuando tienes esos sentimientos hacia las mayores bueno no es como si yo no sintiera igual pero lo mas importante es saber quien es ella

Lincoln.- enserio no te lo puedo decir amigo lo siento

Clyde.- lo entiendo todos tenemos secretos pero cuéntame que es lo que no te deja dormir y te perturba hasta en tus pensamientos normales

Lincoln.- quiero decirle lo que siento pero se que esta mal visto por la gente que debo hacer Clyde

Clyde.- mira esto es algo que yo no e podido hacer por obvias razones pero voy a decírtelo, no te guardes esos pensamientos dile lo que sientes y así te sentirás en paz con tu ser, es lo menor que puedes hacer amigo y si te rechaza por las razones que sean pues aquí tienes un hombro sobre el cual apoyarte si lo necesitas amigo

Lincoln.- gracias por tus sabios consejos Clyde no se que haría yo sin ti

Clyde.- lo mismo digo hermano lo mismo digo y dime porque tienes la cara llena de golpes

Lincoln.- pues veras eso paso ayer cuando yo...

???.- así que aquí estabas patético

Lincoln.- Ronnie que es lo que quieres

Ronnie.- Bobby me contó lo que hiciste y no me tienes muy contenta

Lincoln.- vaya que no sabe Bobby que es de cobardes mandar a pedir una amenaza, porque no me lo dijo personalmente en la cara digo ya nos enfrentamos a mano limpia

Ronnie.- fíjate bien como me hablas idiota

Lincoln.- no tengo porque cuidar mi tono no eres nadie para decirme que hacer

Ronnie.- como me entere que tuviste otro de tus incidentes *truena sus puños* te ira peor

Lincoln.- si, me ira peor con una niña que con un casi adulto me gusta tu lógica

Ronnie.- *gruñe* como sea

La latina se va del lugar dejando confundido a Clyde

Clyde.- espera que sucedió con Bobby

Lincoln.- larga historia amigo

Se escucha el timbre del receso indicando que ya era hora de entrar a clases.

Al terminar la escuela Lincoln y Clyde se despiden con su saludo de hermanos y Lincoln se va a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa nota como sus hermanas no estaban esto preocupo un poco al albino, pero esa preocupación se fue al escuchar ruidos arriba, Lincoln sube las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar arriba ve como Lori estaba en su cuarto leyendo una revista para adolecentes

Lincoln toca la puerta y Lori se asusta un poco al ver quien eran

Lori.- *nerviosa* L-Lincoln como estas

Lincoln.- estoy bien y tu, pero mas importante donde están las demás

Lori.- bueno ellas te dijeron en la mañana que si querías ir a lactolandia que las esperaras en la escuela

Lincoln.- vaya eso explica la ausencia de todas

Lori.- y que lo digas

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la casa, ninguno sabia que mas decir desde el sueño no sabían ni como mirarse ya que en el caso de Lincoln no veía a su hermana como su hermana sino la veía como una mujer.

El mismo caso aplicaba en Lori que ya no veía a su hermano como su pequeño hermanito sino que lo veía como un chico.

Antes de que el momento se hiciera mas incomodo ambos sacaron lo que tenían en el pecho al mismo tiempo

Lincoln/Lori.- hay algo que quiero decirte

Ambos se miraron y Lori le dio una seña para que Lincoln continuara

Lincoln.- en la noche tuve un sueño, uno donde tu sufrías a causa de Bobby uno donde pude ver la verdad, pero se que tu no sentirás lo mismo es por eso que ya no puedo seguir guardándolo.

Lori yo *inhala* ¡te amo no como una hermana sino como algo mas!

El silencio gobernó el lugar nuevamente, Lincoln sabia que ella no aceptaría tales sentimientos pero es como dijo Clyde mejor afuera que adentro

Los ojos de Lori se volvieron cristalinos y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, Lincoln lo sabia lo arruinó por lo que solo bajo la cabeza por vergüenza

Lori.- *sollozando* estoy tan feliz

Lincoln levanto la cabeza con sorpresa

Lincoln.- que dijiste

Lori.- sabia que lo que había soñado era algo tan real, pero creí que me tratarías como alguien rara pero veo que compartimos los mismos sentimientos *se levanta de su cama* yo también te amo Lincoln

Ambos sellan esa propuesta de amor con un beso en los labios como el de su sueño.

Después del beso se separan dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva en el camino

Lincoln.- Lori, quieres ser mi novia

Lori.- si, quiero ser tu novia Lincoln

Ambos vuelven a darse un beso lleno de emisión y pasión...

 **Continuara** **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado si fue así dejen su comentario sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 cuando las sombras te persigan**

Después de que Lincoln y Lori terminaran de darse ese beso lleno de pasión que sello su relación como pareja oficial ambos se separan por la falta de aire.

Lori.- vaya Lincoln besas muy bien

Lincoln.- je que puedo decir es algo que se aprende con el tiempo (aunque solo fuese con la estatua de Lucy y Ronnie Anne) y dime Lori

Lori.- que sucede hay algo que te incomoda

Lincoln.- a decir verdad si y es como podremos esconder esto

Lori.- a que te refieres

Lincoln.- se como son las chicas y te puedo decir que si ellas se enteran de nuestra relación lo mas seguro es que Lola le diga a nuestros padres y la verdad es que te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir

Lori.- es verdad me emocioné tanto que olvide ese detalle tan importante, pero las chicas nos apoyarían si lo supieran no crees

Lincoln.- quiero ser optimista Lori pero también soy realista, a las chicas les importa mas su reputación que su familia, eso lo eh visto con el pasar del tiempo, porque deber creerlo y no quiero que te ofendas tu también pero si se trata de ser egoísta ustedes llevan la delantera

Lori.- descuida es la verdad no hemos sido justas contigo y por eso me disculpo por ser egoísta

Lincoln.- por mi chica puedo perdonar cualquier pequeñez, pero aun así no quiero que nos separen de que es reciente pero te amo demasiado como para dejar que te alejen de mi y no volverte a ver

Lori.- yo digo lo mismo no quiero perder a mi conejito blanco *le da un abrazo* por eso quiero que esto dure lo mas que pueda

Lincoln.- hasta el fin de nuestros días *corresponde el abrazo*

Lori.- hasta el fin de nuestros días amor mío

Lori iba a darle un beso en los labios al albino pero la puerta principal se abre de golpe y se comienza a escuchar a todas sus hermanas hablar

Lynn.- ¡fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas!

Luna.- concuerdo contigo sis

Lola.- ...

Lana.- vamos Lola ya te dije que lo sentía

Lola.- un lo siento no va a reparar lo que hiciste

Luan.- pero que tiene de malo solo aplico un poco de mascarilla viscosa en tu cara entiendes

Lola.- *le da un pisotón* si entendí ahora tengo que darme una ducha

Lucy.- suspiro, fue una experiencia agradable

Lisa.- se que no muestro mis emociones pero *sonríe* concuerdo con ustedes este día fue uno de los mejores me sirvió para reorganizar mis ideas

Lynn sr.- es una pena que Lincoln se lo perdiera después de todo el propuso ir ahí

Rita.- si también quería que Lori fuera pero bueno cada quien sus formas de pensar

Lola.- *en la planta de arriba* ¡DEJAME ENTRAR LINCOLN ES DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA QUE MI BELLEZA PERDURE!

Lincoln.- ¡PERO SI YO ME ESTOY DANDO UN BAÑO!

Lola.- *comienza a golpear la puerta* ¡NO TE PREGUNTE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO! *se escucha como la puerta cae*

Lincoln.- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LOLA!

En el piso de arriba se escucha como Lola forcejea con Lincoln para sacarlo del baño cosa que consigue después de dar un golpe bajo

Lola.- ¡AHORA SABES QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!

Lincoln.- si, ¡LORI MANDA AQUÍ!!

Lola.- ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ESTE OLOR SEA TAN PENETRANTE!

Lana.- *planta baja* voy por mis herramientas

Después de ese drama familiar y que Lana haya arreglado la puerta los padres llaman a los chicos para que bajen a comer, Lincoln iba a sentarse en la mesa de los pequeños pero Lori le hace unas señas para que vaya a la mesa de los grandes.

El albino le pide a sus padres un día en la mesa de los grandes, ambos padres deciden que pueden dejarlo estar ahí

Rita.- y a que se debe el cambio de lugar hijo

Lincoln.- bueno quise acompañarlos a ustedes en este día porque no quise sentarme cerca de Lola después del incidente

Lynn sr.- es entendible Lola suele tener un temperamento muy explosivo

Luan.- y donde se supone que te vas a sentar

Lori.- el puede sentarse junto a mi, no me molesta

Lynn.- pero yo quiero que el este aquí para poder hablar de deportes y... sabes que siéntate donde quieras

Lincoln se sienta al lado de Lori donde esta comienza a tocar su pierna con la de Lincoln pidiendo que crucen sus piernas simulando que están tomados de la mano

Lincoln.- y como les fue en Lactolandia

Luna.- debiste haber estado ahí hermano te perdiste de mucho

Lincoln.- bueno eso me gano por olvidar esto por completo jeje, aunque pueden contarme porque la reina del chantaje estaba tan furiosas como las sacarme del baño a rastras

Luan.- fue lo mejor, nos subimos a la montaña rusa que va tan rápido que hizo que Lana devolviera lo que estaba comiendo y callera todo en Lola eso fue JAJAJAJAJA

Lynn.- si y la señorita amo las bromas no dejo de hacer chistes malos de acerca del olor de Lola y también de Lana

Leni.- y yo no pude subir a ningún juego hoy *lo dice con tristeza*

Lincoln.- y a que se debe eso

Rita.- bueno Leni hizo cosas que no debía como tocar los botones de los juegos mecánicos así como también tocar a la mascota del parque por esa razón se el prohibió la entrada y el uso de cualquier tipo de juego que estuviera en las instalaciones

Lincoln.- es una lástima Leni pero estoy seguro de que habrá mas lugares a donde poder divertirte como por ejemplo el centro comercial

Leni.- Linky tu siempre pensando en la felicidad de las demás gracias

Lori.- (aquí la única que va a decirle Linky soy yo señorita "tengo una copa mas grande que la tuya")

Lincoln pudo notar como Lori estaba un poco molesta por lo que Leni le dijo, y Lincoln supo que Lori lo quería solo para el ya que suele ser muy posesiva en esas cosas, por eso tomo su mano para tranquilizarla un poco cosa que logro.

Después de que todos conversaran de como estuvo su día y que hicieron los integrantes de la familia van a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes despedirse dándose las buenas noches.

El albino se pone su pijama y va al baño para poder cepillar sus dientes para poder dormir.

Lincoln.- (vaya día, Lori y yo como pareja eso es algo que nunca espere)

De pronto en el espejo se forma la figura de una sombra con una silueta familiar.

???.- cuanto crees que esto va a durar, que harás cuando la gente se entere, crees que tus amigos te miraran de la misma forma en la que te veían así como tu amigo Clyde, crees que va a apoyarte después de que le hayas robado al amor de su vida, y que hay de tus hermanas tu lo dijiste ellas solo te darán la espalda al igual que tus padres van a repudiarte por tener sentimientos impuros hacia su hija mas grande y viceversa, dime que quedara de ti cuando todo el mundo este en tu contra, terminarás entrando en depresión o peor terminarás suicidándote por no soportar la presión, sólo dime chico que harás cuando todo eso pase jejeje JAJAJAJAJA

Lincoln iba a romper el espejo gracias a toda la ira acumulada que sentía pero se detuvo un momento y levantó la cabeza hacia el espejo para luego tomar el valor y poder hablar.

Lincoln.- como ya te había dicho antes no me importa lo que el mundo piense de nosotros, aun si la familia nos da la espalda eso no nos importara en lo absoluto, como ya te dije yo escogí esta senda y la seguiré hasta que la muerte me separe de mi amada y sobre Clyde eso no importa ya, se que lastimar al que es mi hermano del alma es algo imperdonable pero aun así eso no va a detenerme.

Quieres saber que haré cuando nuestro mundo se caiga a pedazos, voy a luchar, lucharé para darle un futuro a Lori y un futuro para mi así que puedes dejar de molestar porque no pienso dejarla aunque la vida me cueste.

Así que te quedo ¡CLARO!

Lincoln rompe el espejo donde los restos comienzan a caer al suelo mientras Lincoln toma su mano y busca el botiquín de emergencia para desinfectar la herida y poder curarse

Lincoln.- creo que me excedí un poco

Lana.- *del otro lado de la puerta* ¡Lincoln que sucede porque se escucho como si vidrios rotos cayeran

Lincoln.- trataba de matar a una mosca pero se me paso la mano y rompí el espejo podrías traerme el recogedor y la escoba por favor

Lana.- si Lincoln ya voy

Lana se retira dejando solo al albino

Lincoln.- (creí que esa cosa se limitaba solo a los sueños pero me equivoque, no es la primera vez que lo veo pero tampoco será la ultima vez)

Lori.- *fuera del baño* ¡Lincoln que sucedió te encuentras bien escuche un golpe y vidrios rotos dime que te encuentras bien

Lincoln.- todo esta bien Lori no tienes porque preocuparte

Lana.- ya traje la escoba Lincoln puedes abrir la puerta

El albino sin decir una palabra abre la puerta y ve como sus dos hermanas entran para ver a Lincoln

Lori.- *toma la mano de Lincoln* esto es nada Lincoln, que te paso

Lincoln.- no es nada Lori en verdad

Lori.- dime que paso por favor *lo mira con un poco de tristeza*

Lincoln.- prometo contártelo luego por el momento solo puedo pedirte que no te preocupes ok *le da un beso en la mejilla*

Lori.- *se sonroja* ok confió en ti, pero promete que lo contaras

Lincoln.- lo prometo

Lori se va del lugar para ir a su habitación mientras Lincoln y Lana recogen los pequeños vidrios rotos.

Al terminar Lincoln le agradece a Lana con un beso en la frente y se despide para irse a su habitación para descansar.

El albino después de tener un encuentro con su "consejero" se levanta para ir al baño.

Al terminar ve como Lori salía de su habitación para hacer lo mismo que el albino, ambos se saludaron para luego revisar los pasillos de un lado a otro.

Al revisar que no había nadie, ambos se dieron un beso en los labios para luego separarse por falta de aire.

Lori.- bien Lincoln quiero que me lo expliques porque razón atacaste al espejo

Lincoln.- si supieras, ve a hacer tus necesidades y ven a mi cuarto voy a contártelo.

 **Cuarto de Lincoln**

Lincoln.- bien todo sucedió cuando subí el video donde me avergonzada a mi mismo para remplazar el que había subido de ustedes...

 **Continuara...**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 mi consejero personal**

Lincoln.- veras Lori todo comenzó cuando reemplace el video vergonzoso de ustedes y si aun me siento muy culpable por eso

Lori.- no tienes porque sentirte culpable tu solo querías ganar a tu forma

Lincoln.- como iba diciendo desde que cambie el video que para desgracia mía no llego al primer puesto hizo que pasaran muchas cosas en la escuela

 **Narra Lincoln**

Desde ese video súper vergonzoso las personas en la escuela comenzaban a molestarme por todo desde burlarse de como dormía con mi Bun-Bun hasta los extremos de burlarse de mi por todo, todo el tiempo lo que ocasionó que comenzara a desconfiar de las personas, comencé a sentir que las burlas me seguían a casa pero al cruzar la puerta era como si yo cambiara de chip y actuara normalmente solo con ustedes pero al cruzar la puerta y al estar fuera de su alcance mi actitud cambiaba a una miedosa y cobarde a tal punto que todo me asustaba fue cuando una noche yo soñé con el

Me encontraba en un espacio oscuro y vacío, caminara a donde caminara no encontraba ninguna luz que me guiará, me sentía perdido tenia ganas de llorar y tirarme al suelo por sentirme tan solo tan destrozado pero fue ahí cuando el apareció me vi a mi mismo, cuando quise hablarle el solo me golpeo

???.- esto es en lo que me... nos convertiste

Yo quería una explicación lógica de todo esto pero solo pude hacer una de las preguntas que no pude dejar salir

¿quien eres? Le dije

???.- quien soy, soy el reflejo del odio y la ira que sientes hacia los demás, soy el reflejo de tus complejos pero no soy tan fuerte como quisiera, puedes llamarme L para que me tomes confianza

No entendía bien porque esa extraña sombra me perseguía pero solo proseguí a preguntarle ¿que haces aquí? ¿ porque esta tan oscuro?

L.- estoy aquí para que dejes de ser un chico llorón e inútil para convertirte en alguien respetado y si pudiera temido y sobre el lugar bueno ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo pero escucha aquí vamos a hacer las cosas diferentes

Me preguntaba como era posible que el reflejo de mis complejos me fuera a ayudar con mi problema de Bullying pero el me dijo

L.- quieres que dejen de molestarte toma nota porque esto es lo que tienes que hacer

Numero uno tienes que ignorar todas las burlas que te lancen.

Numero dos por nada del mundo debes dejar que ellos vea que te hirieron, debes demostrarles que no eres alguien que necesita de sus hermanas para protegerte demuestra que eres tu el que puede defenderlas sin necesidad de ayuda puedes hacerlo

Yo no supe que decir solo le dije que no podría me habían lastimado tanto que era débil

L.- ya veo, ellos te lastimaron es cierto pero si sigues así toda tu vida será una completa mierda, quieres que te sigan molestando o quieres que las burlas paren

Obviamente le dije que quería que las burlas se detuvieran por lo que el simplemente me dijo

L.- entonces ya sabes que hacer

El comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad y luego desperté, no entendía con exactitud esas palabras pero solo pase de largo

Al llegar a la escuela las burlas comenzaron a sonar pero por alguna razón no sentía nada era como si mis problemas hubieran desaparecido con aquella charla, aunque las personas solo me lanzaban papeles para llamar la atención y molestarme pero tampoco lo consiguieron, eso hizo que uno de los bravucones recurrentes saliera y ese era Chandler, comenzó a insultarme con lo mejor que tenia pero solo escuchaba en mi cabeza bla bla bla

Chandler.- que pasa rarito porque nos ignoras

Yo solo sacaba las cosas de mi casillero a decir verdad era como si se sintiera bien ignorar a alguien, tome mis libros para luego dirigirme al salón de la maestra Johnson pero como el no se quedo conforme me tomo del brazo y luego me amenazó

Chandler.- ahora quieres hacerte el sordo escucha aquí nadie se interpone entre el bravucón y la víctima

El iba a darme un golpe pero mis instintos se activaron y detuve su brazo para luego aplicarle una de las llaves que Lynn me enseño, el suplicaba en el suelo mientras yo presionaba y apretaba con mas fuerza su brazo hasta que lo solté y luego le dije "lo ven las personas que solo se aprovechan de otros por sus momentos de debilidad no son nada mas que unos miedosos cuando estos se revelan, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere seguir jodiendo mi existencia con todo gusto puedo dejarlos igual o pero que a el, así que tienen algo que decir"

Muchos se miraron entre ellos y solo se retiraron con cara de miedo, fue ahí cuando mis problemas escolares disminuyeron y la gente me tomo mas respeto incluso Chandler se volvió mi amigo

Fin de la narración

Lincoln.- esa es la razón de lo que paso, con el tiempo nos volvimos mas unidos a tal punto que me ayudó a tomar decisiones importantes en mi vida, decisiones que me han llevado al existo, desde cosas insignificantes como pasar un examen con calificaciones perfectas hasta ser bueno en varios deportes como Lynn

Lori.- vaya tener a alguien así debe ser genial pero no entiendo si el te ayudo todo este tiempo porque razón se opone a ti ahora

Lincoln.- no lo se pero se que hoy lo voy a averiguar

Lori.- *mira el reloj de pared que Lincoln tiene* vaya ya es tarde creo que mejor me voy a dormir Lincoln

La chica iba a darle un beso en los labios pero Lincoln le da un abrazo y le susurra al oído

Lincoln.- no es que no quiera es solo que no se si Luan aun conserva cámaras en mi cuarto

Lori.- ok lo entiendo *se levanta de la cama* nos vemos Linky que descanses

Lincoln.- lo mismo digo Lori descansa

La chica deja la habitación para dejar solo a Lincoln el cual se resigno a ver que era lo que sus sueños le deparaban

Sueño/mente de Lincoln

El albino despierta en un espacio vacío sin nada de luz solo podía distinguirse una sombra

Lincoln.- ¡Vamos L ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces!

L sale de las sombras y se para frente a Lincoln

L.- y aun así sigues sin escucharme

Lincoln.- ya te lo dije yo amo a Lori y eso no cambiara, no puedes hacer que mis sentimientos por ella desaparezcan así como si nada hubiera pasado solo déjame en paz, no espera quiero saber, que demonios hacías fuera de mis sueños

L.- es curioso que lo preguntes porque yo tampoco lo se, solo sentí la necesidad de evitar que cometieras un error o tal vez nuestro vinculo se hizo mas fuerte

Lincoln.- ya te dije si amar a Lori me llevara por un camino oscuro no me importa

L.- Lincoln sabes que hablo por tu bien, o acaso dime cuando yo te he llevado por un mal camino

Lincoln.- bueno... yo...

L.- te recuerdo quién fue el único que supo que el día que contrataron dobles para hacer creer a Luan que eran ustedes.

Dime quien deshizo la broma, y quien propuso dejarla en ridículo haciendo que corriera tras un camión por todas sus cintas de video y sus cámaras las cuales no recupero solo dímelo

Lincoln.- ok siempre me has guiado a lo mejor pero soy libre de seguir mi propia senda porque no me dejas seguirla

L.- porque no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que te trajeron a mis aposentos

Lincoln.- de que hablas

L.- ya te lo había dicho antes, el seguir la senda del incesto de algo imperdonable solo te causara dolor y sufrimiento, tal y como paso la primera vez yo nací a base de tu dolor y podría evolucionar si algo peor sucede, escucha yo soy como tu consejero, te he dado todo lo que pude darte y aun así me lo pagas ignorándome

Lincoln.- nunca quise ignorarte eres parte de mi ahora tu me ayudaste cuando mas necesite el apoyo de alguien y ahí estuviste tu para darme el valor y confianza que necesitaba, fue gracias a ti en primer lugar que pudiera tener una pelea con Bobby

L.- hablas del chico Santiago, lo siento pero yo no te ayude en eso Lincoln fuiste tu el que hizo todo

Lincoln.- te equivocas, estoy seguro de que tu me diste el valor para hacerlo

L.- te menosprecias a ti mismo yo solo meto la idea en tu cabeza tu eres el que hace todo chico, el valor nace de tu corazón así como esos sentimientos impuros que tienes

Lincoln.- y que harás ahora recordarme lo que no debo hacer desde ahora

L.- escucha chico ya me estoy hartando de tu impertinencia que por ironía también es mía, así que vamos a hacer esto, yo te dejare en paz por un buen rato, pero que crees cuando tu puto mundo de caramelo, flores y esperanza se venga abajo ahí estaré para recordarte una y otra vez quien tenia razón

Lincoln.- a si y cuando yo te demuestre que puedo estar con ella sin importar los riesgos seré yo el que te diga una y otra vez quien fue el que se equivocó

L.- Je, tu tienes todas las de perder aquí Lincoln pero esta bien te dejare en paz, pero no cuentes con que no te estaré vigilando porque solo observare pero no voy a actuar en ningún momento

Lincoln.- bien tenemos un acuerdo

L.- si y antes de que te vayas pienso mudarme un tiempo a la cabeza de tu herma/novia sino te molesta

Lincoln.- ¿para que? Para que le digas que lo nuestro esta mal

L.- no, solo le ayudare con sus problemas escolares así como con aquella chica que era su amiga

Lincoln.- y como lo harás solo estas en mi mente

L.- eso es lo que tu crees, nos vemos Lincoln siempre es un gusto hablar contigo pero descuida aun no es hora de despertar por lo que no tienes porque preocuparte

L desaparece dejando al albino solo y confundido, ¿como iba a entrar en la cabeza de Lori? y mas importante ¿podrá ayudarla?

Sueño/mente de Lori

La chica rubia soñaba una playa donde esta chica junto a su amado Lincoln corrían por las costas del caribe mientras estos estaban tomados de la mano, pero ese hermoso sueño se vería interrumpido por un visitante inesperado para la chica

L.- bueno a trabajar...

 **Continuara** **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y su comentario que yo me lo leo, sin mas que decir acabo con el relleno y me despido adiós**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 La voz que resuena**

Lori sale con cuidado de la habitación de su amado para poder ir a la suya para descansar después de tanta charla con Lincoln la dejo exhausta por lo que la chica entra con cuidado a su cuarto y sin despertar a Leni se recuesta en su cama no sin antes mirar la hora la cual era las 12:30 am por lo que debía dormir si o si

La chica entonces toma sus sabanas y se cubre con ellas para descansar y soñar con su pequeño conejo blanco

 **Sueño de Lori**

La chica se encontraba en lo que parecía la casa Loud solo que mas moderna y mejor arreglada donde la chica ve como estaba viendo la televisión junto a su amado Lincoln por lo que la chica se quedo contemplando a su amor

Lincoln.- pasa algo querida

Lori.- no es nada solo admiro tu belleza Lincoln

Lincoln.- je eso se supone que debería de hacerlo yo Lori y dime querida hay algo que quieras hacer hoy

Lori.- pues pensaba en que podríamos salir a pasear en la playa pero si mal no recuerdo las chicas y nuestros padres salieron porque nosotros estábamos castigados así que es una pena

Lincoln.- a que te refieres con no poder ir a la playa mira *señala la puerta que de repente se abre dejando ver como la casa Loud estaba justo frente a la playa

Lori.- *impresionada* como lo hiciste

Lincoln.- magia de los sueños supongo *extiende su mano* quiere acompañarme bella dama

Lori.- *se sonroja* hay Lincoln primero déjame ponerme mi traje de baño

Lincoln.- pero si ya lo tienes puesto amor

Lori mira como el traje de baño que usaba para ir a la playa lo tenia puesto

Lori.- ok Lincoln del sueño esto es un poco extraño y raro a la vez pero lo dejaré pasar

La pareja entonces sale de casa para pasear por la inmensa arena y mar que había por todo el lugar, Lori se sentía tan feliz que nada ni nadie podría detener ese sentimiento pero de un momento a otro Lincoln desapareció de la escena.

Lori lo buscaba por doquier y mientras mas se movía el color del lugar se volvía mas oscuro a tal punto de quedar todo completamente en penumbras.

La chica comenzó a preocuparse ya que sabia que esa sombra volvería a alimentarla y esta vez no tendría a Lincoln para defenderla

???.- descuida Lori no vengo a asustarte solo quiero conversar un poco

Lori.- quien eres tu ¡MUESTRATE!

De las sombras sale la figura de un chico que a simple vista era Lincoln

Lori.- ¿Lincoln eres tu?

L.- lo siento querida pero yo no soy tu "amado conejito blanco" pero puedes llamarme L

Lori.- espera eres el sujeto que ayuda y molesta a Lincoln que quieres de mi

L.- como ya te dije solo quiero conversar un poco contigo sabes hacerte entrar en razón sobre lo que haces con Lincoln

Lori.- yo lo amo y no dejare que nadie se lo lleve de mi lado, tengo planeado que cuando salga de la universidad me lo lleve a vivir conmigo con una excusa infalible

L.- y si los atrapan antes Lori que harías

Lori.- lo posible para que no se lo lleven de mi lado

L.- ya veo ambos comparten ese sentimiento tan especial, ese vinculo irrompible que solo pocas parejas tienen *suspira* será imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión son mas tercos que una mula

Lori.- porque razón quieres que nuestra opinión sobre nuestro amor cambie dime que ganas con molestar a Lincoln repitiéndole que no soy con quien debe quedarse vamos solo dímelo

L.- no quiero que Lincoln vuelva a caer como cayó con ese video, dímelo si fueras tan buena para el te habidas dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el pero que hiciste Lori solo dime que fue lo que hiciste para ayudarlo

Lori.- yo...

L.- así es tu no hiciste completamente nada porque, porque te interesaba mas tu teléfono y tu intento de relación fallida, crees que el no sintió deseos de suicidarse por todas las burlas e insultos que le decían, incluso en sus pensamientos mas oscuros sentía la necesidad de matar a todos los que una vez se burlaban de el pero que crees yo salí a al luz e impedí que pasara a mayores soy la representación del mal que Lincoln sentía pero en cambio yo no le hice la vida aun mas miserable llenándole la cabeza de mierdas como que matara a todo aquel que se burló, nooo yo hice algo mejor lo guíe al éxito, aumente su autoestima a tal punto que los insultos los pasaba desapercibidos, hice que sintiera el valor necesario para enfrentarse a esos idiotas y que crees que paso, lo respetaron, incluso ese valor que yo le hice sentir hizo posible que el peleará con Bobby y lo hiciera correr

Lori.- ...

L.- pero sabes que sucederá si Lincoln vuelve a sufrir lo mismo que sufría antes, no solo no podrá ignorar los insultos, sentirá depresión porque sus seres queridos le darán la espalda

Lori.- y tu como puedes decir que nuestra familia no nos dará el apoyo que necesitamos

L.- porque, porque todos en tu familia son siempre las personas mas egoístas del lugar incluso el

Lori.- el no es egoísta en cambio yo...

L.- si Lori se todo sobre ti, se como amenazas a todos con tu frase de "te are un pretzel humano" y claro que eres egoísta siempre pensando en ti, recuerdo como Lincoln entro a tu cuarto y lo amenazaste de muerte y no olvidemos cuando tu relación fallida se separo porque Lincoln dijo algo malo a la chica que lo molesta dime Lori como pudiste defender a la hermana de ese idiota y a Lincoln cuando ella lo molestaba, ademas una relación así nunca hubiera funcionado, de verdad se nota como harías todo por ese idiota que se hacia llamar tu novio, que no debía ser la familia primero o acaso estoy en un error Lori

Lori.-... *suspira* escucha se que e sido malo con Lincoln en muchas ocasiones y si se que el tuvo veces en las que se aprovecho de nosotras pero almenos el lo soluciono y nosotras solo nos enfocamos en valga la redundancia nosotras, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar por el y si es verdad que tu ayudaste a Lincoln en todo eso, podrías ayudarme a mi para ser mejor persona para el y una mejor hermana

L.- *suspira* mira la senda que ambos siguen esta mal y no lo niego prefiero que Lincoln se quede con cualquier chica menos con una de sus hermanas pero si eso lo mantiene feliz entonces yo seré feliz, escucha antes de que pueda ayudarte a ser una mejor persona primero que nada debes dejar ir a ese patético

Lori.- no se a que te refieres

L.- primero necesitas deshacerte de todos los recuerdos que tengas de tu relación fallida, segundo debes plantarle cara a la chica que te lo robo decirle que sus verdades para que ella sienta como su mundo se derrumba

Lori.- pero eso no me haría mejor que ella

L.- y a quien le importa si eres mejor o peor en primera ella gano tu confianza y solo para que para luego quitarte a quien mas quieres chica eso no se hace, es por eso que si se llega a burlarse de ti no dejes que te afecte

Lori.- no se si sea capaz de hacerlo, digo no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo

L.- descuida si llegas a encontrarte con ella yo seré el primero en ayudarte te daré el valor que necesitas para no dejar que nadie te vuelva a derribar, no dejare que ni tu ni Lincoln caigan en depresión oíste me envolvieron en esto así que se atendrán a las consecuencias

Lori.- como cuáles

L.- como que me aparezca a cualquier hora del día en cualquier reflejo

Lori.- y que se supone que eres tu

L.- no tengo ni idea soy como esos espíritus que hablan con tu hermana Lucy solo que yo soy capaz de pasar por aquellas personas que me crearon en este caso Lincoln

Lori.- y como se que Lincoln no se volvió loco y yo también

L.- simple, ustedes están cuerdos al 100% 3l que hablen conmigo solo significa que invocaron mi presencia como te dije soy como un espíritu que interviene para bien a no ser que el daño pase a mayor

Lori.- ...

L.- bueno chica creo que ya casi es hora de que despiertes, voy a dejar que sigas con tu pequeño sueño pero recuerda no te asustes cuando me veas tras el espejo

Lori.- espera y los consejos para ser mejor persona

L.- cierto lo olvidaba cuando nos encarguemos de Carol te ayudare a ser alguien mejor y digna para Lincoln

Lori.- gracias

L.- solo recuerda el amor que sienten no puede mostrarse en publico, y recuerda que aun hay ciertos puntos en casa que tienen cámaras por parte de Lisa así que ten cuidado

Lori.- lo tendré gracias de nuevo

L desaparece dejando a Lori continuar con su sueño aunque ahora sentía un poco de preocupación ya que seria cuando regresaran a la escuela que tendría que enfrentarse a Carol cara a cara

Lori.- espero que me vaya bien

L.- descuida conmigo a tu lado todo ira a mejor...

 **Continuara** **Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado y si fue así dejen su comentario sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 Clases de como ser alguien mejor**

Lori después de una agotadora charla con L despierta para poder ir al baño para realizar sus necesidades pero como esto es la casa Loud llegar al baño es algo que tienes que esperar para pasar pero para Lori eso no fue problema ya que aunque fuera la última en la fila no le molestaba ya que Lincoln se encontraba después de ella cosa que en su mente agradeció incontables veces

Lincoln.- hey Lori buenos días como amaneciste

Lori.- pues acostada y en ayunas jeje

Lynn.- hey la única que hace chistes malos sobre todo es Luan

Luan.- ¡Si! Espera que

Lori.- perdóname por querer bromear con la persona que se supone que estoy hablando, en que estaba o si como amaneciste Linky

Luna.- ¿Linky? Desde cuando lo llamas así

Lana.- es verdad tu siempre llamas a Lincoln con apodos como pulga

Lola.- si aquí pasa algo extraño

Lori y Lincoln se miraban con cierto nerviosismo por lo que sucedió pero rápidamente Lisa toma la palabra y la preocupación desaparece

Lisa.- creo que la razón del cambio en la unidad fraternal mayor de nombre Lori es debido a que el homosapiens masculino de nombre Lincoln la ayudo a superar su crisis emocional por lo que el vinculo de ambos se fortaleció a tal punto de que ambos poseen un alto grado de confianza entre ambos individuos

Leni.- espera ¿que?

Lisa.- *suspira* me refiero a que Lincoln y Lori se hicieron mas cercanos debido a que Lincoln ayudo a Lori con sus problemas ya entendieron

Todos.- ¡Ahhh!

Leni.- creo que ya entendí un poco

Lisa.- me alegro

Luna.- y cambiando de tema porque Lincoln tiene la mano vendada

Luan.- yo creo que se le paso la "mano" jugando con su mejor amiga Manuela jajajaja entienden

Las chicas lo miran con cara de asco

Lincoln.- *sonrojado* ¡o vamos chicas yo nunca haría algo como eso!

Lana.- Lincoln golpeo el espejo intentando matar a un insecto no se preocupen

Lincoln.- ven ahí esta la respuesta ya puedes dejar de hacer chistes de mal gusto Luan

Lynn.- y que mas quieres que Luan haga es lo único que sabe hacer

Luan.- ok esto ya no es divertido

Las chicas después de esa "charla" siguieron con lo suyo y todas entraron al baño para arreglarse pero cuando Lincoln iba a entrar como el caballero que es deja pasar primero a Lori

Lincoln.- las damas primero

Lori.- pero tu llegaste primero

Lincoln.- eso no importa de todas formas ya solo iba a cepillar mis dientes

Lori.- estas seguro

Lincoln.- solo entra y ya ok

Lori.- si tu lo dices, *besa la mejilla del chico* gracias Linky

Lincoln.- *se sonroja un poco* no hay de que

Lori entra al baño dejando solo a Lincoln en el pasillo

Lincoln.- *suspira* (es tan hermosa y eso que aun no se arregla jeje)

Mientras Lincoln esperaba en el baño Lori estaba terminando de bañarse y arreglarse para segur con su día, al sacar un pequeño espejo que ella llevaba desde antes que entrara al baño para ver su rostro y poder aplicarse una mascarilla pero lo que vio no fue a ella sino a ese sujeto que estaba sus sueños

Lori.- ¡AHHHH!

L.- si, a mi también me da gusto verte Lori

Lincoln.- *fuera del baño* ¡Lori estas bien!

Lori.- si Linky no hay problema es solo un insecto

L.- vaya ahora soy un completo insecto que denigrante

Lori.- *susurra* que haces aquí creo que te quedarías en el mundo de los sueños l algo por el estilo, espera porque hablo contigo ni siquiera eres real

L.- yo soy real para aquellos que pueden ver por ejemplo Lincoln y tu ademas ya iba a ayudarte a ser mejor persona lo olvidas

Lori.- *susurra aun mas bajo* pero creí que sería en mis sueños no que aparecería frente a mi cuando viera u espejo

L.- quieres mi ayuda o no

Lori.- *suspira* ok lo haré quiero tu ayuda

L.- muy bien me alegra poder ayudar, bien como primer paso sal del baño que Lincoln lleva una eternidad esperando y el hecho de que seas su novia no significa que lo vas a dejar fuera todo el día, así que sal por esa puerta para poder comenzar y recuerda para hablar conmigo solo tomo tu pequeño espejo y yo te daré consejos

Lori hace caso y sale del baño donde ve como Lincoln tiene un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho a causa de que su vejiga estaba apunto de estallar

Lori.- ahí esta el baño hermani...

Lincoln entra como bala y cierra la puerta con rapidez

Lori.- vaya no era broma lo de ir al baño (siento hacerte esperar mi conejo)

L.- muy bonitos pensamientos chica ahora ve a tu habitación para poder comenzar con tu rehabilitación

Lori.- (pero sino estoy enferma)

L.- y luego dicen que la tonta es Leni, escucha si quieres dejar ir el pasado tienes que comenzar a deshacerse de todo lo que te recuerde un pasado doloroso

Lori.- (entonces que tengo que hacer)

L.- si mal no recuerdo en tu celular tienes fotografías de ese patán

Lori.- (creo que aun las tengo, para que las necesitas)

L.- yo para nada solo quiero que las borres desde cualquier tipo de almacenamiento

Lori.- (y eso en que va a ayudarme)

L.- básicamente te ayudara a olvidar todos los "momentos felices" que pasaste con el así para de una vez por todas dejar de lado tu pasado con el y enfocarte en un futuro con Lincoln, y lo de olvidar el pasado también va de la mano con todos los regalos que alguna vez te dio

Lori hace caso a aquel sujeto proveniente del mundo de Lincoln y saca de su closet todos los regalos que alguna vez recibió de parte de Bobby y los arrojo al contenedor de basura

(Posdata L habla desde dentro de la cabeza de Lori)

L.- jejeje quisiera ver la cara que pondrá si se entera de cuanto dinero suyo fue tirado a la basura

De pronto Luna sale al patio donde ve a Lori tirando todas las cosas que Bobby le regalo cosa que sorprendió a la chica rockera

Luna.- emm sis estas bien

Lori.- por supuesto que si Luna porque lo preguntas

Luna.- por nada es solo que es extraño que tires las cosas que ese idiota te regalo

Lori.- bueno me dije a mi misma que era hora de dejarlo ir y que mejor forma de hacerlo que tirando todo aquello que el me dio

Luna.- si tu lo dices, bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

La castaña entra nuevamente a casa dejando sola a Lori

L.- de seguro es lo mas difícil que ha hecho

Lori.- (no lo mas difícil fue pasar mi examen para conducir esto es cosa de niños)

L.- bien ya te decidiste de lo material ahora debes deshacerte de lo demás

Lori.- (pues si mal no recuerdo y creo que tu también lo recuerdas no tengo ni teléfono, ni televisión y estoy muy segura de que mis demás dispositivos están castigados por lo que queda de la semana)

L.- genial Lincoln la hace de héroe y así le pagan, que vida

Lori.- (si, me pregunto si nuestro amor hubiera sido diferente si no íbamos a ese lugar)

L.- para serte sincero los sentimientos que ambos tenían estaban ahí tarde o temprano terminaría pasando

Lori.- (puedo decir que es lo mejor que me ha pasado)

L.- si... solo espero que eso dure lo suficiente, como sea ya hicimos el primer paso el segundo consiste en ayudar a tus hermanas cambiando tu forma de ser y no me malinterpretes puedes seguir con tu postura militar cuando se requiera pero en el resto del día serás la hermana mayor que debidas ser empezando por actuar como Lincoln

Lori.- (quieres que lea cómics en ropa interior)

L.- y la pregunta sobre Leni sigue en pie, quiero que tomes las actitudes que Lincoln tomaría como ejemplo cuando hay problemas Lincoln es quien lo soluciona todo yo creo que ya es hora de que tomes cartas en el asunto y actitudes como esa hermana mayor que escucha a todos en vez de ser una hermana que ayuda ocasionalmente cuando le es conveniente

Lori.- (bueno ya entendí con quien empiezo)

L.- mmm según los recuerdos de Lincoln el origen de los problemas siempre suelen ser en la el cuarto de las gemelas

Lori.- (ok lo entiendo)

La chica entra a casa donde se escuchan disturbios

Lana.- ¡Dame el control yo llegue primero Lola!

Lola.- ¡Necesito ver los certámenes para usar nuevas maniobras en los míos!

Ambas chicas peleaban por el control mientras Lori solo observaba

L.- bueno como dijo alguien aquí es donde entro yo pero en este caso eres tu

Lori.- (muy bien) *inhala* ¡SUFICIENTE!

Las gemelas se detienen en seco al escuchar a Lori gritándoles

Lori.- que sucede aquí chicas

Lana.- estaba viendo tranquilamente mis caricaturas hasta que la pequeña chismosa llego para tratar de adueñarse del control remoto

Lola.- las caricaturas repiten lo mismo todos los días en cambio los concursos no ya que son en vivo

Lori.- conoces las reglas Lola quien llega primero se lo queda, ademas en el Internet también pasan las repeticiones de los concursos si tanto te importa, ademas puedes repetirlos cuantas veces quieras

Lola.- bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar, gracias por la idea Lori

Lana.- gracias por ayudarme Lori

Lori.- solo hago lo que una hermana mayor debe hacer

L.- bueno chica lo hiciste bien con el problema inicial ahora sigamos con lo demás...

 **Continuara**

 **Quiero agradecerles de corazón a todos los que leen esta historia y si se que llega a tener faltas de ortografía pero hago lo que puedo** **(y si, yo pongo los capítulos cuando los termino en Word para arreglar la ortografía aunque no lo parezca)** **y nada si les gusto pueden dejar su comentario que yo me lo leo.** **nos vemos pronto**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 Pasando un día con la familia**

L.- vaya chica para ser tu primera vez separando a las gemelas eres muy buena

Lori.- (que puedo decir soy la mayor es mi papel)

L.- ¿enserio? Creía que tu papel era ser una chica mandona que pedía favores a diestra y siniestra

Lori.- (ja..ja..ja mira como me río idiota)

L.- bueno lo siguiente en la lista es ver si las demás están bien o necesitan algo, ya se puede ser cansado pero descuida no siempre suelen necesitar ayuda

Lori.- (en verdad necesito hacer todo esto)

L.- quieres ser mejor persona para ti y para Lincoln si o no

Lori.- (esta bien lo haré pero solo porque quiero ser mejor persona para Lincoln)

L.- así me gusta que se comporten como deben

Lori paso gran parte de su día con sus hermanas haciendo sus actividades que a ellas les gustan como por ejemplo el acompañar a Lynn a un partido o a Luna a un ensayo de su banda e incluso ayudo a Luan con uno de sus shows aunque a ella no le gusto tanto ya que Luan enfocaba la mayor parte del acto a molestarla para hacer a los niños reír pero eso no quita que disfruto del acto

Luan.- *se baja de la camioneta* wow Lori nunca me habían dado paga extra desde que Lincoln casi arruina un cumpleaños jeje ten *le da unos 20 dólares* te los mereces

Lori.- no puedo aceptarlos Luan es tu dinero y yo no puedo quedarme con el aunque las ganas me maten

Luan.- o vamos yo no hice el acto sola (aunque si lo pienso... no ) mereces algo de crédito jajá entiendes,

Lori.- claro que si lo entendí Luan *toma el dinero* bueno te agradezco el apoyo extra

Luan.- oye puedo contar contigo la siguiente semana, es solo que a muchas familias les encanto tu aparición y... *juega con sus dedos* ademas estarían decepcionadas si no fueras

Lori.- pues la verdad (tenia pensado llevar a Lincoln al cine pero creo que lo suspenderé para otro día)

Claro que puedes contar con tu hermana mayor cuando lo necesites Luan

-Luan sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazo fuertemente a Lori-

Luan.- gracias Lori

-Lori corresponde el abrazo-

Lori.- bueno Luan puedes llamar a Leni le prometí que la llevaría al centro comercial así que puedes hablarle para irnos

Lucy.- puedo acompañarlas

Lori/Luan.- ¡AHHHHHH! *sobresaltan del susto*

Lori.- ¡Lucy que te he dicho sobre aparecer de la nada!

Lucy.- pero si llevo un buen rato aquí y... olvídenlo, puedo ir con ustedes

Lori.- puedes ir solo si prometes evitar dejar de aparecerte de la nada

Lucy.- no podría aunque quisiera pero lo intentare de todas formas

Lori.- oye Lucy ya que estas aquí puedes ir por Leni para irnos

Lucy.- suspiro, ya voy por ella

Las tres hermanas entran en la casa para sentarse a descansar Luan busca a Leni en la planta baja mientras Lucy busca a la rubia en su habitación y Lori bueno se recuesta en el sofá para descansar un poco después de tantas salidas y de ir de un lado para otro

Lori.- (conque así se siente Lincoln cuando lo llevamos de un lugar para otro sin descanso, cielos somos muy posesivas con el ahora entiendo porque muchas veces pone excusas)

L.- la mayoría de las veces lo hace por amor a ustedes pero todo tiene limites y bueno los de Lincoln suelen verse afectados muy seguidos

Lori.- (a que te refieres)

L.- Lincoln se cansa de estar con ustedes todo el día sin poder divertirse o hacer algo que el quiere, créelo me faltan dedos en las manos para contar todas las veces que el quiso o cerrarles la puerta en la cara o gritarles para que lo dejaran en paz)

Lori.- (yo nunca había pensado en eso)

L.- pero sabes a el le gusta ayudarlas quiere que tengan un muy buen futuro quiere verlas brillar

Lori.- (pero si el se preocupa tanto por nosotras quien se preocupa por su futuro o por ayudarle)

L.- de momento nadie pero tu puedes cambiarlo al fin y al cabo es tu media naranja o no estoy seguro de que podrás ayudarlo así como el te ayuda

Lori.- (jeje)

L.- que te da risa

Lori.- (como pasaste de odiar nuestra relación a ayudarnos)

L.- mientras Lincoln este feliz a su modo, yo no me entrometeré pero prométeme que el no volverá a caer como lo hizo antes

Lori.- (es una promesa)

Las hermanas bajan por las escaleras listas para partir al centro comercial para ver las tiendas mientras que un albino estaba en la cocina indeciso si ir o no pero sus dudas se fueron rápidamente por lo que decidió acompañar a su novia y a sus hermanas a pasar el rato en el centro comercial así para tener algo mejor que hacer

En el camino los chicos hablaban de que querían ver primero, Lucy quería buscar unas velas y otras cosas para poder hacer sus rituales mientras Leni y Lori querían probarse ropa y Lincoln bueno el quería ir a la tienda de cómics pero decidió acompañar a cada una para pasar mas tiempo con ellas (y con Lori especialmente)

Al llegar al centro comercial lo primero que buscaron fue las cosas de Lucy ya que es en lo que menos demorarían en todo el centro comercial.

10 minutos después

Ya con cosas de Lucy compradas Lincoln y compañía pasan por una tienda de ropa donde vendían principalmente ropa para dama

Lori y Leni tomaron la mayor cantidad de vestidos que sus brazos pudieron cargar y corrieron rápidamente a los vestidores

Lincoln.- cuanto apuestas a que estaremos aquí hasta que cierren

Lucy.- no puedo apostar porque se que voy a perder aunque el decir que tardaran hasta el ocaso es muy poco ya que presiento que estaremos aquí por siempre

Lincoln.- jejejeje eres buena con los chistes cuando te lo propones

Lucy.- *arquea la ceja* ¿enserio?

Lincoln.- claro

Lori.- oye Linky que opinas sobre este vestido

Lori sale del vestidor dejando ver un vestido blanco adornado con flores rodeando cada parte de este mismo la mayoría de estas eran rosas rojas y un listón en la cintura

Lori.- me veo bien con este vestido Linky

Lincoln.- *asombrado* te queda de maravilla te ves hermosa con el vestido me encantan los detallados de las rosas le dan un bonito toque para una chica bonita

Lori.- *se sonroja* muchas gracias Linky

Leni.- *dentro del vestidor* Sigo yo sigo yo

Leni sale del vestidor con un vestido color rojo carmesí con un listón en su estomago

Leni.- y bien Linky como me veo

Lincoln.- ese vestido te queda de maravilla Leni si entraras a un concurso estoy seguro que ganarías con facilidad

Leni.- *sonrojada* hay Linky que cosas dices jeje gracias

Lincoln observaba a Leni pero de un momento a otro sintió la mirada asesina de su novia

Lincoln.- (L podrías decirle que se calme un poco)

L.- ...

Lincoln.- (es cierto me dejo por un tiempo) bu-bueno se van a probar mas vestidos o que *dice con nerviosismo*

Leni.- si Lori hay que traer mas vestidos para mostrarlos a Linky

Lucy.- (y como siempre yo estoy pintada)...

Un rato después

Las chicas habían probado mas de 6 tipos de vestidos diferentes donde Lincoln daba su opinión sincera a cada una de sus hermanas solo que tenia el riesgo de que Lori lo matara por adular tanto a su hermana Leni

Al final las chicas terminan de comprar ambos vestidos que se probaron primero y los pagaron pero antes de irse Lori les pidió a Lucy y a Leni que compraran comida para llevar a casa mientras ella se probaba un ultimo vestido

Lucy.- no vienes Lincoln

Lori.- quiero saber que opina Lincoln del vestido si no es mucha molestia Lucy

Lucy.- no lo es descuida, vamos a comprar la cena Leni

Leni.- vamos ya

Las hermanas se van dejando solos a Lincoln y Lori

Lori.- descuida Lincoln es lo ultimo que me pruebo y nos vamos ok

Lincoln.- ok...

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y Lori no salía eso fue algo que comenzó a preocupar al albino pero todo eso se esfumó al oír que su herma/novia pedía que entrase al vestidor para ver

Lori.- Linky puedes entrar para verme es que me da vergüenza salir

Lincoln.- emm... ok

Lori.- pues entra tontito

Lincoln entra al vestidor y lo primero que puede ver es como Lori vestía con ropa de playa (un bikini) de color azul marino donde la parte inferior del conjunto tenia una pequeña falda

Lori.- y dime Lincoln que te parece mi ropa para la playa

El albino se voltea para no verla pero su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza

Lori.- vamos Lincoln que no te de pena no es la primera vez que me vez así *sonríe de una manera pícara*

Lincoln.- p-pe-pero hacer eso aquí esta mal Lori

-Lori se entristeció un poco-

Lori.- pero estoy segura de que si Leni se lo pusiera le dirías lo que sea

Fue cuando Lincoln dejo la vergüenza atrás y se dio cuenta de algo cada vez que las chicas se probaban un vestido diferente Lincoln terminaba alagando mas a Leni que a Lori y que Lori se pusiera ese tipo de ropa solo para el solo significaba que ella quería su atención

Lori.- solo sal para que pueda cambiarme Lincoln, puedes adelantarte si quieres

Lincoln.- Lori... perdóname

Lori.- ¿disculpa?

Lincoln.- perdón por no darte la atención que merecías me distraje tanto alagando a Leni que a ti te olvide, que clase de novio se fija en las demás antes que en su chica

Lori.- no Lincoln tu perdóname yo solo pensaba en tener tu atención y ponerme esto era para que solo tuvieras ojos en mi, siento si te hice sentir incomodo *suspira* es solo que quiero que te fijes solo en mi quiero saber que cuento con mi novio el cual no me dejara.

Siento ser egoísta y muy celosa pero así soy yo Lincoln y no creo poder cambiar.

Se que miras mejor a Leni por ser una chica dulce y gentil con unos buenos atributos en cambio yo solo soy una amargada que no le llega a los talones a su hermana menor

Lincoln.- bueno es verdad que eres amargada

-Lori baja la cabeza con tristeza-

Pero es esa chica amarga de la que me enamoré en primer lugar; Lori yo nunca dejare de amarte porque eres mi chica ideal la chica que robo mi corazón, la chica que me siguió en la senda de lo inmoral.

Eres la chica de la que me enamore

Lori.- *con lagrimas en los ojos* ¡hay Lincoln!

La chica toma a su hermano de los hombros y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente donde ambos comienzan a jugar con sus lenguas en una pequeña batalla donde Lori tenia todas las de ganar...

Después de varios minutos ambos cortan el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas

Lori.- gracias por hacerme sentir la chica mas especial Lincoln

Lincoln.- gracias a ti por haberme aceptado como novio

Lori le da un abrazo a Lincoln el cual termina siendo apretado por los senos de su hermana.

La chica se da cuenta de esto y con vergüenza se separa

Lori.- lo siento Linky será mejor que me cambie

Lincoln.- *sonrojado al rojo vivo* si... es lo mejor jeje *ríe con nerviosismo

Después de que salieran de la tienda de ropa los chicos se dirigen a la camioneta donde Lucy y Leni esperan inocentemente para ir a sus casa.

Las chicas preguntan la razón de la tardanza y Lori contesta diciendo que se probo mas vestidos haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Las chicas no discutieron mas y subieron a la camioneta

Al llegar a casa las chicas repartieron la comida y todos degustaron sus alimentos con felicidad.

Ya acabada la cena los chicos se alistan para dormir, todos se desean las buenas noches y se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mientras Lori en la suya abraza la almohada con felicidad al saber que su novio la amaba sin importar que

L.- no se porque dudas de Lincoln como ya te dije el te ama a ti y solo a ti

Lori.- (no volveré a dudar de Lincoln es una promesa)

L.- bueno me alegro también de que te este gustando también el compartir momentos agradables con tus hermanos pero quiero recordarte algo, y eso es cuando vuelvas a la escuela

Lori.- (lo se cuando la vea le diré todas sus verdades y no pienso quedarme callada)

L.- esa es la actitud chica y descuida yo estaré ahí para darte apoyo cuando lo necesites

Lori.- (gracias L lo agradezco)

L.- no tienes porque darlas Lori...

Lori.-(disfruta tu momento de superioridad Carol porque cuando hable tus verdad desearas estar bajo la tierra)...

 **Continuara** **Bueno chicos y chicas hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy si les gusto dejen su comentario que yo me lo leo.** **muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias en verdad lo agradezco de corazón.** **Sin mas que decir nos vemos luego adiós.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 Volviendo a la** **rutina**

 **Una semana después** Toda la semana para Lori Loud fue la mejor que pudo pasar después de todos sus problemas ya que el pasar mas tiempo con sus hermanas le hizo ver el como es vivir como Lincoln así como también gano aun mas la confianza que muchas de sus hermanas le tenían en una menor medida aunque se quedo con un mal sabor de boca al no poder encarar a Carol debido a que ella se había ido de paseo con su familia por lo que no regresaría hasta el Lunes.

Pero pasando a otras cosas muchas de las hermanas Loud se preguntaban por el cambio de Lori de maniática del teléfono, mandona y reina del NO a pasar a ser la hermana que siempre esta ahí para dar una mano y para escucharte

Lisa argumento que el cambio radical se debía en parte a la superación de sus problemas emocionales

Las chicas con una duda menos dejaron de hacer preguntas y solo pasaron de largo

Con Lori y Lincoln ambos solían salir (con el permiso de sus padres) después de que Lori y Lincoln ayudaban en las actividades de cada una de sus hermanas, los lugares a los que iban por corto tiempo para cubrir mas terreno, como pasear por el parque o ir un rato al mall e incluso ir a comer a un restaurante, aunque Lincoln terminaba con un mal sabor de boca luego de que su hermana siempre pagara la cuenta, aunque no es como si pudiera hacer mucho ya que siempre que el iba a pagar su herma/novia se le adelantaba siempre cosa que solía molestar mucho a Lincoln ya que el intentaba de todas las formas posibles hacer un gesto por ella

Subconsciente de Lincoln

Lincoln.- (será que algún día me dejes pagar Lori)

L.- mira que es curioso como no te das cuenta que se escapa para pagar es que eres tonto o que te pasa

Lincoln.- (se llama confianza en tu pareja L, algo que tu jamás comprenderás)

L.- o, yo lo comprendo, pero lo único aquí que no comprendo eres tu y tus raras formas de hacer las cosas

Lincoln.- (perdón por querer vivir mi vida a mi manera)

L.- ya me aburrí de ti chico mejor me voy a un lugar mas interesante

Lincoln.- (en primer lugar porque volviste aquí)

L.- porque quiero ver como avanzas sin mi

Lincoln.- (pues a mi me van por si no lo sabias y...)

-L lo interrumpe-

L.- si como sea ya me tengo que ir, chao

L desaparece de la mente de Lincoln dejando al albino con muchas dudas...

Subconsciente de Lori

La chica rubia no podía estar mas feliz ya que ella soñaba un mundo lleno de chocolate (cosa que ama tanto como Lincoln) básicamente todo lo que tocaba en ese sueño se volvía chocolate

Pero sus mejores sueños se vieron interrumpidos por la visita de un viejo amigo

L.- (A quien le dices viejo, estúpido)

Lori.- L ya te extrañaba donde habías estado

L.- hola Lori y contestando tu pregunta decidí pasear por otros lugares para darte espacio ya sabes cosas que tu buen amigo L hace y dime que vas a hacer el Lunes

Lori.- quería encarar a Carol pero mis ganas se perdieron cuando escuche que su familia la llevo de paseo ya sabes cosas de ricos

L.- así que piensas quedarte callada para siempre

Lori.- no lo se, es que no es que me falte el valor es solo que lo veo mas como una perdida de tiempo, ademas ya no tengo los mismos motivos que me motivaron antes sabes

L.- si lo entiendo perfectamente, de cualquier forma no puedes quedarte callada por siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacer algo

Lori.- si... lo se

L.- bueno un nuevo día va a comenzar ...

La mañana para la pareja fue la misma de siempre, esperar en la fila para ir al baño, luego de arreglarse bajar para desayunar para luego dirigirse en la camioneta familiar a las respectivas escuelas de cada uno donde Lori deja a las menores y Lincoln en la primaria de Royal Woods mientras ella lleva a todas a la preparatoria para después de separarse reunirse con sus amigas

Dana, Becky y Teri la esperaban en la entrada de la preparatoria

Dana.- oye Lori este fin de semana mis padres no van a estar en casa y tenia pensado hacer una fiesta, que dices amiga

Lori.- puedes contar conmigo amiga

Becky.- es bueno contar contigo amiga y dime que te parecería salir al Mall el viernes después de la escuela

Lori.- quisiera acompañarte pero sabes que tengo que recoger a mis hermanas para dejarlas en casa mientras mis padres no están

Becky.- pues podrías dejarlas y luego ir con nosotras

Teri.- si Lori hace tiempo que ni salimos, desde tu ya sabes las cosas no han sido las mismas y queremos levantar tus ánimos

Lori.- esta bien chicas iremos al Mall el viernes no tienen porque insistir aun mas

¡RIIIIINNNNGGGG!

-sonó la campana escolar-

Lori.- hora de irnos chicas no quiero tener un reporte u otro retardo

El grupo de amigas va hacia su salón para dar comienzo a las clases.

El día para Lori pasaba muy lento ya que las primeras horas tenia clase de literatura cosa que solía aburrirla, pero cuando ella se aburría pensaba en Lincoln para sentirse menos aburrida, así hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo donde sus amigas conversaban de cuantos invitados irían a la fiesta, Lori propuso que fueran unos pocos para evitar un desorden mayor y que les fuera mas fácil el limpiar

Las chicas sonrieron entre ellas al ver como su amiga solía tomar la iniciativa de las cosas, no la veían tan feliz desde que Bobby estaba con ella

Teri.- hey Lori te tengo una pregunta

Lori.- si Teri que sucede

-las chicas se miraron entre ellas y prosiguieron a hablar-

Becky.- quien es ese nuevo chico en tu vida amiga

Lori por su parte se atragantó de comida al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de sus amigas

Lori.- *¡COF COF! pero que dicen chicas yo no e salido con nadie

Dana.- se nota a leguas que tienes pareja Lori, y dinos quien es

Lori.- se los digo enserio chicas no tengo a nadie a mi lado

Becky.- si tu lo dices amiga, de cualquier forma aun debemos ver a quienes vamos a invitar

Lori.- (uff por poco) pues podríamos invitar a otras chicas y chicos que conozcamos pero para evitar daños colaterales a la casa de Dana sugiero que solo sean conocidos y uno que otro extraño

Dana.- por mi parece buena idea

Teri.- que esperabas de la organizadora de fiestas

Lori.- no soy lo suficientemente buena para organizar una fiesta pero gracias

Ya era la hora de salida por lo que Lori tenia que recoger a sus hermanas en la escuela para poder ir a casa a descansar pero mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas como por obra del destino Carol y Bobby pasaron frente a ella.

La rubia no se inmutó por lo que siguió de largo pero cuando Carol hablo ella se encendió

Carol.- vaya miren quien decidió salir del agujero de la depresión

Dana.- miren quien es la zorra del año, oye un amigo me pregunto cuanto cobras la hora

Bobby.- hey nadie le habla así a mi novia

-Bobby le había levantado la mano a Dana pero Lori lo detiene y lo empuja-

Lori.- no te da vergüenza levantarle la mano a una mujer

Bobby.- Tsk

Carol.- no se porque me entretengo contigo

Lori.- es curioso que preguntes porque fuiste tu la que comenzó con la "conversación"

Carol.- ... de cualquier forma ya nos íbamos *comienza a caminar*

Lori.- a que le tienes miedo Carol

Carol.- *se detiene en seco* miedo de ti, ¡JA! No me hagas reír, tu no das miedo Lori solo das lastima así como cuando intentaste suicidarte

-Lori se helo tras esas palabras al igual que tus amigas-

Lori.- (como lo...)

L.- pudo haberlo escuchado por parte de una chismosa es lo mas probable

Carol.- eres patética terminar con tu vida solo porque Bobby ya no te quería vaya que das pena

Becky.- ¡hey esas cosas no son para tomarse a broma y si vas a seguir con tu maldita actitud voy a tener que acabar contigo!

Lori.- no Becky yo me encargo.

Tu crees que yo doy pena, mírate a ti una cualquiera que busca lo que los demás tienen, si no lo niego iba a suicidarme por lo que ese idiota me hizo pero que crees una persona muy especial me hizo entrar en razón y me hizo darme cuenta de que el es un idiota que no me merece.

Traicionó mi confianza después de todo lo que pase con el, pero tu no eres mejor que el, tu eres mucho peor.

Durante tiempo nunca te vi como amiga, te vi como una enemiga a vencer pero con el tiempo pude ver a Carol, una Carol que quería ser mi amiga, una chica con la que podía contar, pero solo fue una vil mentira para acercarse a Bobby, te di mi amistad y me escupiste en la cara.

Crees que yo doy pena, mírate a ti una chica a la que quieren solo por su dinero y no por lo que es, crees que eres especial Carol, ya es hora de que veas la realidad, tu no eres especial, lo único que eres es una consentida por parte de sus padres, una hijita de papi.

Así que si tienes algo mas que decirme a la cara ahora es el momento

-La chica solo se quedo en silencio-

Lori.- eso pensé, vámonos chicas

El grupo de Lori se retira dejando a una Carol que parecía reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Tras recoger a las chicas Lori se dispone a pasar un rato con Lincoln pero al verlo nota como estaba lleno de basura así como de golpes

Lori.- ¡que te paso Lincoln!

Lincoln.- pues hoy me atacaron unos bravucones pero de ahí en mas estoy bien

Lori.- ¡cuéntame lo que paso!

Lincoln.- bueno todo paso cuando me dejaste en la escuela...

 **Continuara** **Bueno chicos espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y si fue así pueden dejar su comentario ya que eso me hace saber que tanto quieren esta obra y sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 Problemas de un chico albino**

 ***nota ambos hermanos están en la habitación de Lincoln***

Lori.- no puede ser quien seria capaz de lastimar de una forma tan terrible a mi conejito bonito de color blanco

Lincoln.- quien crees que fue Lori incluso la pregunta es tonta, sin ofender cariño

Lori.- no me digas que fue esa chica Santiago

Lincoln.- quien mas me odiaría tanto por ser yo jeje.

Creo que Bobby la mando a hacer el trabajo sucio o simplemente quería vengarse de mi ya ni siquiera se que quiere esa chica

Lori.- hacerte la vida un infierno eso es lo que quiere, *lo abraza poniendo su cara en medio de sus senos* pero no dejare que lastime a mi conejito

Lincoln.- *sonrojado* Lori por favor me da vergüenza

Lori.- nada de vergüenza soy tu novia y estas cosas son comunes entre parejas

L.- claro poner tus pechos sobre la cara del chico es normal entre parejas claro

Lori.- (no estoy poniendo mis...) *mira donde puso a Lincoln y lo suelta* jeje perdón me deje llevar un poco

L.- un poco mas bien parece que dejaste al niño con traumas

Lori.- (¡cállate quieres!)

Lincoln.- *aun sonrojado* no pasa nada Lori jeje, bien ya puedo comenzar a contarte o tendré que esperar otro abrazo

Lori.- perdón creo que me deje llevar por el momento es solo que no quiero dejar que mi conejito se aparte de mi

Lincoln.- *le da un abrazo* ese conejito no se ira de tu lado

L.- o si lo hará

Lincoln/Lori.- (¡Cállate L!)

Lori.- *rompe el abrazo* bien cuéntame lo que sucedió

Lincoln.- veras todo sucedió cuando nos dejaste en la escuela específicamente al entrar...

 **Narra Lincoln**

Como es habitual me reuní con Clyde para verificar que no hubiera olvidado hacer una tarea y bueno para mi fortuna así fue, no tenia tareas pendientes por lo que nos pusimos a caminar hasta el salón donde pase un buen rato aburrido ya que las clases de la maestra Johnson suelen ser tediosas las primeras horas.

Pero no hablemos mas de mi día que no quiero aburrirte Lori

Lori.- no me importaría escuchar de mas si estoy contigo aun mas tiempo

Jeje bueno como iba diciendo las clases pasaron con normalidad o eso creí hasta la hora del receso ya que al parecer según Clyde, Ronnie Anne me miraba con su mirada macabra cosa que pase de largo por pensar en que haría mas tarde.

De cualquier forma los chicos y yo conversamos de que haríamos en la tarde, me invitaron a ir al árcade mas de una ocasión pero rechace la oferta

Lori.- ¿pero porque lo hiciste Linky?

Lincoln.- lo hice para pasar tiempo contigo

Lori.- *se sonroja* gracias jeje puedes continuar si quieres

Como iba diciendo después de que los chicos planearan que hacer, Chandler y su grupo aparecieron detrás de nosotros, al principio creí que su líder vendría a saludar ya que con el almenos llevo una relación de amistad formal, pero mis esperanzas de saludarlo se esfumaron al ver a Ronnie Anne con unos globos en las manos, no eran de agua eran de aceite si mal no recuerdo

Lori.- y para que querría mancharte con aceite

A mi parecer buscaba hacerme correr de mi asiento para luego hacer que me resbalar para llenarme de harina en el peor de los casos pegarme plumas por todo mi ser con pegamento que podrá estar a su merced debido a que el aceite es muy resbaladizo

Lori.- eso hubiera sido horrible

Y lo hubiera para sido para todos de no ser porque me ofrecí antes de que algo mas para.

Guiado por los bravucones ellos me pusieron en el centro de la cocina donde unos grababan con el teléfono mientras mis amigos estaban inmovilizados

Cerré los ojos esperando a que la humillación pasara, pero sabes la vida suele sorprenderte muchas veces y esta no era la excepción ya que en cuanto cerré los ojos el líder de los bravucones grito "¡agáchate!" Por lo que tuve que hace caso me agache y me escondí debajo de mi mesa donde vi como todos los globos de aceite le cayeron encima, mira incluso me dio tiempo de gravar un vídeo *le pasa su teléfono*

Lori.- je y creer que ella te molestaba ahora dime quien es la patética

Al final la chica salió corriendo de la cafetería no sin antes resbalarse una o dos veces cosa que me hizo reír.

De cualquier forma el peligro se fue y Chandler solo me dijo que le debía una

Lori.- espera si lidiaste con ese problema antes como es que estas lleno de moretones y basura, no me digas que ella espero hasta que acabaran las clases solo para golpearte

Lincoln.- no soy de los que golpean a una mujer, por muy idiota o terca o molesta que sea

Lori.- entonces no te defendiste

Lincoln.- lo hice pero no con ella...

Después de salir de la escuela me dispuse a acompañar a Clyde a si casa para compensar el no salir con los chicos, pasamos por el parque por curiosidad pero ahí comenzaron los problemas.

Recuerdas a los gorilas que pasaron por la casa del horror de los Loud

Lori.- esos idiotas claro que los recuerdo

Bueno aparecieron de repente, creía que ellos solo pasaban por el parque y bueno al ver que Ronalda estaba junto a ellos sentí un poco de miedo por lo que Clyde y yo comenzamos a correr pero al ser mas grandes también fueron mas veloces por lo que almenos a mi me tomaron mientras yo le pedí a Clyde que se fuera, fue ahí donde ellos comenzaron a golpearme por todo mi cuerpo dejándome estos horribles moretones que me acompañan.

Al final de la paliza me arrojaron a un bote de basura y me dejaron ahí o eso creyeron ya que en un arranque de furia y adrenalina golpee a uno de ellos en la cara sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y al otro le pique los ojos para luego golpearlo lo mejor que pude, no le gane era obvio pero almenos pude devolverle la mitad de lo que ellos me hicieron con una patada en las pares nobles.

Y bueno con las fuerzas que me quedaban bueno me escabullí por la casa y entre a mi habitación sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

 **Fin del pov**

Lincoln.- y eso fue lo que paso y la razón por la que estoy así

Lori.- dime la verdad Linky es imposible que con esos moretones puedas moverte

L.- de hecho no es imposible, ya que el no solo libero adrenalina sino ademas libero endorfinas que ayudaron a que su cuerpo pudiera moverse pero el efecto no durara por mucho así que te recomendaría que fueras por el botiquín del baño si es que aun queda claro

Lori.- (claro) espérame aquí Linky voy a curarte solo déjame ir por el botiquín

Lincoln.- ok Lori

La chica sale del cuarto del albino mientras este se recuesta y comienza a sentir que no puede moverse

Lincoln.- (creo que debo agradecerte)

L.- ¿a mi?

Lincoln.- (si sin ti no hubiera podido hacerles frente, recuerdas como Ronnie salió corriendo)

L.- pero si tu hiciste todo, básicamente yo adelante el proceso de la endorfina y la adrenalina tu hiciste el resto

Lincoln.- (si tu lo dices)

L.- aunque aun así tomare el agradecimiento...

Lori volvía con un pequeño botiquín de emergencias para curar las heridas de su amado, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a sus hermanas amontonadas y gritando, ¿como se dieron cuenta que Lincoln estaba en un mal estado?, era fácil al salir de su habitación con el rabillo del ojo vio como Luna entraba a su cuarto pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que paso por alto ese detalle.

Lori.- ¡Literalmente que hacen ustedes aquí

Luna.- es que acaso no ves el estado en que Lincoln esta

Lori.- claro que lo vi es por eso que fui por un botiquín para curarlo yo sola, así que gracias ya pueden irse

Lynn.- no te vasta tenerlo todo el tipo para ti, y ni siquiera me ayuda con mis practicas

Lola.- o con mis concursos

Lori.- literalmente el ya no quiere estar con ustedes en sus actividades

Luan.- creo que deberíamos compartir a Lincoln y dividirlo no crees ya sabes como antes

Leni.- ósea que me toca una parte de Lincoln, yo quiero su brazo

Lisa.- no Leni a lo que se refiere es a... olvídalo

Lori.- ¡LARGO!

Las chicas se fueron resignadas y molestas por la actitud de Lori aunque solo unas pocas comenzaron a sospechar de su comportamiento tan extraño

Lori.- literalmente son entrometidas

Lincoln.- *molesto*vaya es lo que soy para todas un muñeco que pasa de mano en mano incluso para ti

Lori.- Lincoln... te equivocas para mi eres mas que eso y lo sabes

Lincoln.- como sea pásame el botiquín puedo curarme solo

Lori.- pero...

Lincoln.- sin peros Lori, solo necesito tiempo para pensar y tu también lo necesitas para que bajes un poco tus celos, por favor

Lori.- *cabizbaja* Lo siento ya no te molestaré

-la chica sale del cuarto dejando a Lincoln solo

L.- no crees que te excediste un poco

Lincoln.- (no lo dirías si a ti no te vieran con otros ojos como una posesión)

L.- te equivocas ellas te quieren y quieren pasar tiempo contigo, Lori cambio de ser la que pasaba tiempo ocasionalmente con ustedes a estar siempre con ellos y tu dejaste de serlo, no crees que merecen estar contigo aunque sea un rato

Lincoln.- (en verdad soy un idiota, pero descuida tengo pensado compensarlo)

L.- deberías...

 **Ya de noche**

Lori seguía un poco triste por lo que Lincoln le dijo, así que solo se puso la pijama y se recostó en su cama pero su hermana Leni interrumpió los sueños de la chica

Leni.- Lori puede hacerte una pregunta

Lori.- Literalmente estaba... olvídalo que sucede

Leni.- tu quieres a Lincoln

Lori.- *un poco nerviosa* c-claro que lo quiero así como las quiero a ustedes

Leni.- creo que no fui muy clara Lori, tu quieres a Lincoln así como se quieren mamá y papá

Lori.- yo... no Leni yo...

Leni.- no mientas por favor Lori se sincera

Lori.- yo... esta bien pero es algo que no debes decirle a nadie, desde que mis problemas se hicieron mas fuertes el estuvo para mi, me hizo sentir que yo lo era todo, se gano mi corazón

Leni.- lo suponía

Lori se sorprende al escuchar lo que su hermana le dijo

Leni.- que, no solo hay aire en mi cabeza sabes.

Pero aun así porque no decirles a las otras

Lori.- no se como se lo tomen, tengo miedo, yo solo esperaba a terminar la universidad para llevarme a Lincoln conmigo

Leni.- tarde o temprano lo sabrán y sino sale por tu boca puede ir a peor

Lori.- abecés me sorprende lo seria que puedes ser hermana

Leni.- lo se, y descuida se que no suelo ser buena con estas cosas pero tienes mi apoyo y no le diré a nadie

Lori.- gracias Leni por esto

Leni.- de nada, ahora vamos a dormir que la belleza no se hace sola o si se hacia.

Bueno, buenas noches

Lori.- buenas noches...

Ambas chicas duermen esperando un nuevo día...

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo se hoy si les gusto comenten como salio nos vemos luego**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 Compensando a mis** **hermanas**

Lincoln.- (no puedo creer que consigamos esto a buen precio es casi imposible)

-el albino cargaba consigo una gran cantidad de objetos para preparar postres-

L.- No lo que yo no puedo creer es que puedas moveré aun con todas esas heridas que te hicieron el día anterior y respondiendo tu duda sabiendo donde buscar siempre puedes tener las cosas a un precio accesible

Lincoln.- (si aunque la desventaja es que tuvimos que cruzar media ciudad solo para obtener harina, huevos, mantequilla, leche y chocolate.

Y sobre mi salud Lisa me fabricó un suero que me permite moverme con libertad aunque los golpes aun los siento como si recién me los hicieran)

L.- ella se ha vuelto muy buena contigo desde... ya sabes

Lincoln.- (si no tienes porque recordármelo, de cualquier forma quiero preguntarte ¿desde cuando dejamos de discutir el si Lori debería ser mi novia o no?)

L.- quien sabe tal vez simplemente quería que fueras feliz con quien tu quisieras sin estar recordándote lo malo de las cosas

Lincoln.- (bueno almenos agradezco que ya no discutamos tanto sabes ahora parece que disfruto de ti compañía así que gracias supongo)

L.- muy bien ahora podemos dejar de hablar para ir a la casa de Clyde para poder preparar ese pastel

Lincoln.- (porque no lo hacemos en casa, seria mas fácil)

L.- hay algo que se llama "sorpresa" y su quieres pedirles disculpas a tus hermanas por dejarlas de lado tienes que darles ese factor "sorpresa" me entiendes

Lincoln.- (en eso tienes razón.

Que suerte que Clyde pudiera dejarme ir a su casa para cocinar, aunque sigo pensando que era mejor comprar un pastel no lo crees)

L.- Lincoln el amor se gana no se compra; estoy seguro de que ellas se alegraran aun mas si saben que salió de tus manos en vez de un producto ya hecho, ¿es que acaso no quieres hacerlas sentir que son especiales?

Lincoln.- (no se ni para que preguntaba jeje, bueno vámonos ya)

-El albino se retira del centro para poder dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amigo Clyde el cual esperaba pacientemente mientras veía la televisión-

Lincoln.- *toca la puerta de entrada* vamos amigo abre por favor

-de pronto la puerta principal se abre dejando ver al chico de piel oscura con gafas que invita a entrar a su mejor amigo-

Clyde.- gracias por acompañarme en este solitario día de lleva a tu hija al trabajo Lincoln

Lincoln.- no tienes porque agradecer amigo yo solo quería pasar por aquí y también hablando de estar solo quería que me ayudarás a hacer un pastel

Clyde.- ¿y porque no lo hiciste en tu casa?

Lincoln.- simplemente quería pasar tiempo con mi amigo ¿que acaso no puedo?

Clyde.- je, tienes razón, ademas hoy es el aniversario de mis padres también así que podemos hacer dos, ¿que dices amigo?

Lincoln.- digo que es hora de ponernos en acción... sabes como prepararlos ¿verdad?

L.- dime niño quien va a la guerra sin armas

Lincoln.-(Perdón lo olvide si, no es como si tu no pudieras olvidar algo)

L.- no puedo olvidar nada ¡PORQUE ESTOY DENTRO DE TU CABEZA MOCOSO!

Lincoln.- (¡no me grites estúpido sabes muy bien que estando en mi cabeza todo ruido se duplica!)

Clyde.- *con una ceja arqueada* ¿todo bien hermano?

Lincoln.- si solo pensaba en como hacer el pastel ¿sabes como se hacen?

Clyde.- estas de suerte amigo mis padres compraron un libro de cocina hace una semana así que creo que algo bueno saldrá si seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra

Lincoln.- eso a mi me basta, empezamos de una vez o que amigo

Clyde.- como buen cocinero primero necesitamos lavar nuestras manos Lincoln regla de principiantes

Ambos amigos pasan un día agradable cocinando prueba y error ya que se les quemo el pastel mas de una vez, pero algo bueno salió de todo eso ya que al final pudieron hacer dos pasteles, uno pequeño con un pequeño escrito que dice "feliz aniversario señores Mcbride" y otro pastel de 2 pisos hecho completamente de chocolate que decía "lo siento"

Lincoln.- quien lo diría amigo somos muy avilés en esto

Clyde.- si, nos lucimos haciendo esto creo que a mis padres les gustara y en cuanto al tuyo ¿porque te disculpas con tus hermanas?

Lincoln.- asuntos personales que no espero que comprendas

Clyde.- entonces ahora que hiciste

Lincoln.- ignorarlas por casi un mes, puedes creerlo

Clyde.- bueno almenos pudiste tener un poco de tiempo para ti, aunque ya sabes las consecuencias, almenos se que tus hermanas son de buen corazón

L.- buen corazón, Ja incluso esa chica cristina tiene mas corazón que muchas de ellas

Lincoln.- (acaso algún día vas a dejar de criticar a las personas por todo L)

L.- es mi trabajo Lincoln, acaso tu dejarías los cómics solo porque alguien te lo dice

Lincoln.- tushe, bueno amigo gracias por la ayuda, de verdad no lo pudiera haber hecho solo sin tu apoyo

Clyde.- para que están los amigos, ahora que lo recuerdo quiero que le des esto a Lori *saca del horno unas galletas con la forma de su cara* espero que le gusten

L.- gustarle mas bien van a aterrarla, solo mira la forma son exactamente hechas con la forma de su cara no te perturba Lincoln

Lincoln.- (me molesta y me perturba a la vez, pero creo que será mejor dárselas para que no sospeche) claro amigo yo le entrego estas... ¿galletas?

Clyde.- muchas gracias amigo *mira el reloj de pared* creo que ya es hora de que te retires amigo mis padres no saben que bienes y bueno no quiero problemas por traer amigos a la casa sin su permiso

Lincoln.- lo entiendo, nos vemos luego amigo cuídate

-ambos amigos se dan un choque de puños para que luego Lincoln pueda irse hacia su casa donde esperaría a sus hermanas-

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo fue decorar un poco la cocina con unos cuantos adornos que tenían guardados en el ático para luego esperar en la sala a sus hermanas, las cuales habían pasado un gran día en la oficina de su padre.

Lo primero que las chicas notaron fueron las pancartas de "Lo siento" por lo que unas especularon el hecho de que Lincoln había hecho algo muy malo... otra vez.

Pero al ver aquel pastel decorado con una buena cubierta no pudieron resistirse y rápidamente fueron a devorar el pastel

L.- vaya no era broma el hecho de que les encanta el chocolate

Lincoln.- (y no has visto cuando las gemelas arrasan con los dulces en Halloween, son como bestias a la hora de comer chucherías)

L.- sabes que puedo ver tus recuerdos... y con solo verlos... que dios nos ampare en las siguientes fiestas

Las chicas habían terminado su postre y luego de eso la pregunta del millón se hizo presente, pero esta vez quien hizo la pregunta no fue la hermana mayor, sino la joven Luna

Luna.- muy bien Lincoln a que se debe el gesto

Lincoln.- *nervioso* n-no s-se de que hablas Luna

L.- bien hecho genio tu nerviosismo se siente hasta en las medias

Luna.- no me mientas Lincoln, mírame a los ojos y dime que sucedió

Luna le clava la mirada de una forma muy penetrante al pobre albino lo que ocasiona que se ponga aun mas nervioso y las palabras no le salgan, pero antes de que ella profundizará mas Lori la aparta para luego ponerse a su altura de forma que ambos se miren a los ojos

L.- ya dile lo que sucede

Lincoln.- (no había sentido tanto miedo solo por unas disculpas, pero al ver sus ojos puedo tranquilizarme y pensar en que fui un tonto al hablarle de esa manera)

L.- mientras mas rápido acaba con esto mas tiempo tendrás con ella

Lincoln.- (tienes razón) *suspira* muy bien chicas lo que sucedió es que necesitaba pedirles disculpas

Lynn.- ¡lo sabia!... pero ¿porque?

Lincoln.- últimamente las he dejado de lado, cuando necesitaban mi ayuda preferí... hacer otras cosas que pasar un tiempo con ustedes y lo siento chicas, espero que puedan perdonar a este joven albino

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron de una forma muy agradable

Lola.- voy a perdonarte pero solo si eres el caballero en nuestro juego

Luna.- no bro mejor ayúdame a hacer canciones

Luan.- ayúdame a hacer chistes Linc

Lucy.- suspiro, podrías ayudarme con uno de mis poemas

Las chicas comenzaron a formar un tornado de hermanas del cual Lincoln apenas y pudo escapar de momento

Lincoln.- ¡haré todo con ustedes solo que será por turnos chicas!

Después de un día lleno de emociones y momentos divertidos con sus hermanas Lincoln se para frente a la puerta del cuarto de Lori y Leni para hablar con su novia.

Al tocar la puerta su hermana modista le abre la puerta y con una sonrisa lo deja pasar

Leni.- creo que necesitan estar solos así que simplemente iré a... ¿a donde iba a ir?.

¡ya lo recuerdo! Nos vemos

-la chica sale del cuarto dejando solos a Lori y a Lincoln-

Lincoln.- me sorprendió el hecho de que rechazaras una salida al centro comercial

Lori.- creí que seria mejor darte tu espacio, no quería ser una molestia para ti

Lincoln.- *se sienta al lado de Lori* para mi nunca serás una molestia, y siento lo de ayer, me altere es solo que no me gusta que me vean como una propiedad

Lori.- lo se

Lincoln.- esperaba que te gustara el pastel... y las galletas

Lori.- sabes te luciste con el pastel Linky, estaba delicioso y sobre las galletas de Clyde... bueno estaban buenas aunque es un poco extraño el comerse a una misma

Lincoln.- Lori, se que te sentiste mal cuanto te corrí de mi habitación y quiero pedirte discul...

-el chico fue silenciado por un beso en los labios de parte de su novia la cual se separa del beso y le sonríe de una manera amistosa-

Lori.- no tienes porque disculparte Linky, ademas debo ser yo la que debería disculparse por sus celos a niveles que nadie superaría

Lincoln.- aun así voy a compensarlo

El chico se levanta de la cama de su chica para poner su teléfono en la mesa mientras este reproduce música que a Lori le gusta

Lincoln.- *extiende su mano* bella damisela quería usted acompañarme a bailar esta pieza musical

Lori.- *le da su mano al albino* por supuesto mi joven caballero

Ambos tomados de las manos comienzan a bailar por toda la habitación.

Ambos danzan al compás de la música donde al momento de dar una vuelta de 360 ambos se quedan viendo sus rostros por un momento

L.- bueno no se queden ahí bésense

Ambos iban a compartir un tierno beso hasta que Leni entro a la recámara

Leni.- ¡ups! Interrumpo algo, disculpen volveré mas tarde

La chica sale rápidamente mientras Lincoln se queda sorprendido

Lincoln.- ¿entonces ella lo sabe?

Lori.- prometió no contar nada

Lincoln.- eso funciona para mi

-el chico rápidamente le roba un beso donde Lori responde de manera juguetona dándole un beso mas alargado con un poco de sorpresa-...

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo y si fue así me gustaría que dejen su comentario y sin más que decir nos vemos luego**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 Los preparativos**

Lori.- *con una gran sonrisa* Linky *sacude un poco a Lincoln*

Lincoln.- ... *entre sueños* cinco minutos mas amor

Lori.- *se sonroja un poco* hay Linky que cosas dices jeje, pero tienes que despertar hoy es día de escuela por lo que tenemos que alistarnos rápido sino queremos llegar tarde

Lincoln.- *se levanta de mala gana* mmm... pero yo quiero quedarme así... contigo un rato mas *la toma de las mejillas* por favor

Lori.- *besa los labios del albino por breves segundos* lo siento Linky pero no puedo ceder ante la propuesta ya que soy yo la que conduce así que esta vez tengo que rechazarloquerido, lo siento pero será otro día ok

Lincoln.- esta bien Lori

Leni.- chicos quien apago la luz del sol

Lincoln/Lori.- Leni estas usando tu antifaz

Leni.- *se levanta el antifaz* o... es verdad, y como durmieron chicos

Lori/Lincoln.- de maravilla

Ambos se miran entre si y se sonrojan un poco al darse cuenta de que acaban de decir lo mismo en dos ocasiones

Leni.- que sucede ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Lori.- descuida Leni, no hiciste nada malo, ahora ve alistando tus cosas porque tenemos que ir a la escuela, aunque ahora que lo pienso, las chicas sospecharan demasiado al ver que dormiste en nuestra habitación Linky

Lincoln.- descuida, solo dame un impulso hacia la ventilación y nadie se dará cuenta

Lori.- y si Lucy te encuentra ahí

Lincoln.- no creo que este a primera hora del día ahí y mas por el hecho de esperar en la fila del baño, así que será mejor irme antes de que las chicas comiencen a llamar a la puerta y nadie les abra

Lori.- muy bien Linky, ten cuidado con las arañas y los animales que haya por ahí, no quiero que lastimen a mi lindo conejito

Lincoln.- no pasará nada Lori, bueno nos vemos

Lincoln con ayuda de su chica logra alcanzar los ductos de la ventilación para luego escabullirse sin hacer tanto ruido para no llamar la atención de ninguna de las hermanas que este rondando por los pasillos.

Con un poco de dificultad el chico logra llegar a su habitación pero al no medir bien el espacio este termina callendo al suelo de su cuarto donde termina haciendo mucho ruido lo cual hace que sus hermanas dejen lo que están haciendo para poder ver como esta

L.- bien hecho genio, es lo que tu novia quería evitar

Lincoln.- (¡YA CALLATE!)

L.- eres peor que una mujer en sus días, me iré a ver como están las cosas con Lori

Luna.- bro que sucedió

Lynn.- ¿tuviste una pesadilla hermano?

Luan.- ¿quieres que Lily te de un besito?

Lola/Lana.- ¿te rompiste algo?

Lisa.- ¿necesitas que traiga mi desfibrilador?

Lucy.- ¿necesitas un conjuro para calmar a los malos espíritus?

Lincoln.- chicas por favor solo me caí del... de la cama por un mal sueño es todo no necesitan preocuparse tanto por mi, todo esta bien ok, ya pueden ir a terminar de arreglarse antes de que Lori nos convierta a todos en pretzels humanos no creen jeje

Luan.- no encuentro fallas en su lógica

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas para luego salir corriendo para ver quien podía ganar el baño

L.- vaya si que se preocupan por ti

Lincoln.- (no dijiste que te irías)

L.- hasta yo se que una chica necesita privacidad, así que me tendrás aquí todo el día

Lincoln.- (mientras te quedes callado todo estará bien)

Ya dejando a todos los chicos en la escuela la hermana mayor Lori se dispone a estacionar la camioneta familiar para luego ir a ver a sus amigas para conversar sobre la organización de los planes para el fin de semana

Lori.- y bien chicas ya saben a quien vamos a invitar, recuerden que no deben ser muchos para evitar daños colaterales a la casa de Dana

Becky.- ¿y si invitas a Lincolnovich?

Sus movimientos y trucos son de los mejores que he visto

Lori.- creía que habíamos aclarado el hecho de que es mi hermano

Teri.- aun así es una opción, a quien mas debemos invitar

Lori.- si queremos festejar sin tener que hacer mucha limpieza, yo digo que invitemos a la menor cantidad, almenos unos 15 como máximo.

Creo que ya tengo a algunos

Dana.- muy bien te escuchamos

Lori.- podemos invitar a Whitney, a Tad y a Joey, con eso ya somos 7.

También podemos invitar a Leni y ella puede venir con Chaz ya que son pareja, y Luna puede animar la fiesta con su amiga Sam por lo que contando seriamos 12 en total

Dana.- y si también viene tu hermana la graciosa, sus chistes me alegran el día aunque no sean del todo agradables

Lori.- y si seguimos con el conteo ella puede invitar a su novio por lo que somos 14 en total

Becky.- bueno puedes llevar contigo a Lincolnovich también quiero ver otra vez sus trucos

Lori.- no lo se, están seguras de que quieren que mi hermano vaya digo es mucho menor que nosotras y no creo que le guste lo mismo que a nosotras por lo que al final podría aburrirse rápidamente

L.- o simplemente no quieres que el vaya a la fiesta por temor a perderlo

Lori.- (¿tu que harías en esa situación L?)

L.- pensando como Lincoln lo que haría es lo mejor para ti así que el se quedaría pegado a tu lado

Dana.- y bien Lori tu hermano viene o no

Lori.- (si pero conociendo a Becky solo mirala hasta corazones se forman en sus ojos solo cuando menciono a Lincoln)

Teri.- ¿Lori te sientes bien?

Lori.- ah que... claro solo pensaba en otras cosas como la comida para la fiesta y quien va a comprar las cosas

Becky.- podemos dividirnos la lista, Dana puede encargarse de la comida debido a que será en su casa, pero procura hacer algo comestible o simplemente pide algo de cualquier restaurante.

Teri y yo nos encargamos de los refrescos, la decoración para el lugar y también podemos traer todos los desechables ya sean vasos o platos y la Botana para acompañar la comida

Lori.- esto ne parece mas una fiesta de cumpleaños

Teri.- aveces hay que darle otro enfoque yforma a las cosas, hay que tener un poco de estilo, y que mejor que el estilo cumpleañero

Lori.- pero eso no ayudaría a Dana para evitar que sus padres se enteren

Dana.- Lori es una fiesta a la cual se pueden ir a cualquier hora y pueden llegar de igual forma, el hecho de que la decoremos no significa que vaya a tardar años en terminar de limpiar.

Ademas lo tengo todo planeado, mis padres siempre llegan después de las 3 por lo que tengo todo un día por delante para terminar de limpiar; deja de preocuparte tanto

Lori.- solo quería ayudarte, pero si quieres pasar toda tu mañana limpiando es tu problema

Becky.- pues ya tenemos todos los preparativos listos, ya solo falta que lleguen como a las 6 o 7 para poder comenzar y no olvides traer a tus hermanas y a tu hermano

¡RING RING!

Lori.- genial de tanto planear todo esto nos quedamos sin tiempo para almorzar

Dana.- descuida valdrá la pena el no haber comido para organizar esto

Teri.- si tu lo dices amiga

Becky.- bueno vamonos antes de que el maestro de Literatura nos regañe por llegar tarde otra vez

Las chicas comienzan su caminata para dirigirse a su salón mientras Lori comenzaba a pensar en ciertas cosas relacionadas con su novio

L.- ya deja eso de lado Lori, cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo, Lincoln no va a engañarte con nadie aunque quisiera, el se quedara contigo pase lo que pase puedo asegurartelo, ¡ya deja de ser tan sobreprotectora con tu pareja por dios!

Lori.- (si me preocupo es porque siento que dejarlo solo con Becky podría no tener tan buenos resultados, me entiendes)

L.- a decir verdad te entiendo perfectamente, pero por otro lado puedes dejar de lado esos pensamientos y puedes enfocarte en hacer la fiesta bien junto a tus amigas ok

Lori.- (esta bien pero no pienzo quitarle el ojo de encina a Becky)

L.- como sea me iré a ver que demonios está haciendo Lincoln así que chaito

Lori.- (nos vemos luego L).

suspira* (espero que la fiesta salga completamente bien y sin problemas)

La chica aun pensativa llega a su salón donde espera pacientemente a que las clases terminen...

Continuara ...


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 "La fiesta"**

Luna.- vamos Sis a tus amigas les encanta ver a Lincoln y sus trucos, ademas es una "mini fiesta" no pasa malo, no es como si algo malo fuera a pasar

L.- no lo se Lori... sus palabras suenan tentadoras pero tengo un mal presentimiento gracias a ti

Lori.- (solo pienso lo que siento L, no se que pasará ahí si llevo a Lincoln) pero es mas una fiesta para casi adultos

Luan.- claro Lori una fiesta para adultos con niños pubertos que sufren la adolescencia, te preocupas mucho ademas mamá nos dio permiso y te dio permiso especialmente para llevar a otra de nosotras

Leni.- *sale del closet* oigan chicas ¿cual vestido se me ve mejor? *sujeta un vestido púrpura en su mano izquierda y un vestido lila con detalles de moños en la derecha*

Luan.- creo que el lila resalta tu pechonalidad

Lori.- Luan... Leni Literalmente el vestido púrpura es mio

Leni.- pero estaba del lado de mi closet junto a varios regalos de Clyde

Lori.- Leni... *suspira* olvidalo solo ponte el vestido Lila *voltea a ver a Luna* y sobre Lincoln bueno... ustedes quieren que vaya

Luan.- me ofenderia si no fuera

Luna.- si el es como el alma de la fiesta *ajusta su guitarra*

Lori.- (¿crees que es lo correcto L?)

L.- solo soy la voz en tu cabeza niña, ademas es tu novio tu eres la que decide si va o se queda

Lori.- (b-bueno... puedes darle el mensaje)

L.- si mensajería L a la orden *se esfuma de su mente*

Luna.- ¿eh sis pasa algo? *mirándola con confusión*

Lori.- no es nada chicas solo vayan a arreglarse y llamen a sus acompañantes ok

Todas.- Ok...

Lori.- *toca la puerta del cuarto* Linky ¿ya estas listo para irnos?

Lincoln.- *del otro lado* esperame abajo Lori solo me falta el pantalón

Lori.- ¿puedo entrar?

Lincoln.- n-no es necesario solo esperame abajo por favor

Lori.- esta bien... *se va a las escaleras*

Lincoln.- uff... de la que me salve

L.- ¿tanto te costaba decirle que aun no estabas listo?

Lincoln.- (claro y decirle que estaba jugando en lugar de cambiarme)

L.- es tu pareja deberías tener algo de confianza para esas cosas

Lincoln.- (vaya la voz de la negación se volvió la voz de razón)

L.- tengo varios trabajos sabes

Lincoln.- (ja ja y uno de ellos es entretenerme para no cambiarme)

L.- yo no te estoy deteniendo sabes, solamente podrías escucharme y ponerte tus mejores trapos

Lincoln.- *toma lo primero de su cajón y se lo pone* (¿perdona dijiste algo?)

L.- que eres un fracasado y nadie mas que Lori te va a querer

Lincoln.- (si tu lo dices)

Ya vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color el joven albino baja las escaleras mientras sus hermanas lo esperan pacientemente

Leni.- vaya estoy segura de que daras una buena impresión jeje

Luna.- wow bro te vez bien

Luan.- je estoy segura de que conquistaras a alguien esta noche jeje *le guiña el ojo*

Lori.- no creo que sea para tanto, ahora suban que aun tenemos que hacer varias paradas

Todos.- ok Lori...

Después de recoger a las parejas de las chicas Lori estaciona la van frente de la casa de su amiga y todos bajan excepto la piloto y Lincoln

Lincoln.- ¿pasa algo Lori?

Lori.- no es nada Lincoln solo... me hundo en mis pensamientos mas profundos es todo

Lincoln.- *le toma la mano* todo esta bien amor no pasa nada, *le toma el menton* vamos muestrame una sonrisa

-La chica le sonrie al albino para luego darle un besito corto en los labios-

Lori.- bien amor vamos, hay una noche que disfrutar...

Narra Lincoln

Saben los ambientes de las fiestas de adolecentes suelen ser a mi modo de vista siempre llega a ser, muchachos tomando alcohol o fumando, muchachos con sus novias (o novios no discrimino) teniendo sus "momentos íntimos" en público como lo son el acariciarle su miembro y sus senos a su pareja y esas cosas.

Pero vaya que me sorprendieron mis hermanas jeje.

El ambiente que se respira es el mas agradable saben, Luna y Sam tocan la guitarra mientras todos acompañamos sus melodías aunque no sepamos como jeje

Hay escaces de bebidas alcohólicas y la comida que hicieron... uff mis respetos a la chef.

Y bueno ya terminamos de comer y Luna va a tocar una romántica para bailar así que deseenme suerte...

Tomados de las manos de sus parejas las chicas se pusieron a bailar por el pequeño espacio que había

Luna y Sam tocaban baladas románticas mientras Leni y Luan bailaban con sus novios, las chicas cantaban al son de la canción mientras Lincoln y Lori observaban con detenimiento

L.- y bien

Lincoln.- (¿bien que?)

L.- ¿no vas a sacar a tu novia? ¿Que clase de chico eres tu?

Lincoln.- (uno que no sabe como bailar, así soy yo)

L.- o la sacas a bailar o solo te doy pesadillas idiota

Lincoln.- *con un poco de miedo* (e-esta bien general) *se levanta de la silla* disculpe bella dama querría usted concederme esta pieza *mirando a Lori*

Lori.- pero si nisiquiera sabes bailar hermanito

Lincoln.- aprendería algo si me enseñarás uno que otro movimiento de vez en cuando

Lori.- bueno empecemos ahora mismo

-la joven rubia se levanta de su asiento y toma de la mano al albino para llevarlo a la "pista de baile"-

Lori.- muy bien Linky lo primero que debes hacer es tomar de la cintura a tu chica *le pone la mano* para luego comenzar a moverte como hacen los demás

-El albino asiente y comienza a moverse de derecha a izquierda para luego dar giros en su propio eje-

Lori.- lo ves es muy sencillo

Lincoln.- dilo por ti, es la tercera vez que pisas mi pie

Lori.- *suelta una risita* no seas delicado Lincoln

-Al terminar la canción las chicas le da un beso en la mejilla a sus novios mientras Lori y Lincoln solo se separan-

Lincoln.- recuérdame practicar de vez en cuando

Lori.- créeme estaré encima de ti

Teri.- oh vaya creo que la soda se termino... donde hay mas Dana

Dana.- hmm hay mas en el sótano

Lincoln.- yo voy

Becky.- yo igual no sabemos que animales haya ahí

Lori.- creo que es mejor que yo valla

Teri.- de hecho Lori necesito que me ayudes a traer mas botana y como mi licencia me la quitaron la semana pasada no puedo arriesgarme a conducir

Lori.- pero... *suspira* esta bien vamos Teri

-la pelirroja toma de la mano al albino y lo lleva al sótano mientras Lori y Teri salen al supermercado mas cercano-

Dana.- saben creo recordar que la casa de la vuelta de la esquina estaba vacía así que para matar el tiempo ¿quieren ir a tirarle piedras?

Chad.- ¿y si la Policía nos atrapa?

Benny.- donde esta tu sentido se la aventura

Luna.- si Chad donde quedo tu sentido de la aventura

Chad.- murió cuando no me pude controlar supongo *mira su estomago*

Leni.- bueno así te vez bien para mi jeje

Sam.- vamos antes de que la voz de la razón regrese...

En el sótano

Lincoln.- hmm se supone que aquí debían de estar pero ya vimos todos los lados posibles, supongo que se equivoco

Becky.- creo que no fue así Linky

Lincoln.- *un pequeño escalofrío recorrió si espalda* je a-a que te refieres

-al voltear a ver a la chica esta no tenía su blusa superior lo cual dejaba ver su sostén-

Lincoln.- *se tapa la cara*

Becky.- que pasa Linky ¿no te gusta lo que vez?

Lincoln.- e-esto esta mal Becky q-que hay si los demás vienen y nos ven

Becky.- *lo abraza por la espalda pero sin su sujetador* creo que tome las medidas necesarias para tener este momento Linky

Lincoln.- B-becky por favor se racional m-mira nuestra diferencia de edades

Becky.- hay Lincoln como si alguien le importara, cuando pases los 18 a la ley no le vera nada malo

Lincoln.- pero entiendelo esto esta mal de tantas formas posibles

Becky.- ¿pero besarte con tu hermana mayor es algo bueno no es así?

-el albino palidesio en ese instante, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras se paralizaba del miedo-...

Continuara


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15 Todo estaba planeado**.

Lincoln.- *disimula su nerviosismo* q-que clase de acusaciones son esas *se mueve un poco alejandose de ella*

Becky.- no mientas Linky solo evitas lo inevitable jeje

Lincoln.- yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Lori mas que hermanos cercanos

Becky.- ja hermanos que se besan no es así pequeño ingrato.

No necesitas ser un genio para averiguarlo Lincoln, Lori suspira y ralla coranzoncitos en su libreta con cierto mechón en el extremo derecho del corazón que prácticamente es similar al tuyo.

Suspira como una enamorada... no lo se creo que debo continuar ¿no es así pequeño travieso?

-el albino traga mucha saliva mientras sus piernas como su cuerpo tiemblan de temor, estaba entre la espalda y la pared, un movimiento y todo estaría acabado-

Becky.- sabes hay mucha gente con ese tipo de mechón en el pelo Linky pero algo que me hizo confirmarlo fue una vez que los vi a ambos en esa cosa que llaman camioneta.

Básicamente los vi besándose... *aguanta el vomito* con lengua

-como si de un espejo se tratase el albino internamente se fracturó en mil pedazos, estaba acabado alguien cercano a Lori los había visto.

Estaba acabado pero como un milagro un pensamiento paso por su mente-

Lincoln.- aun si lo hubiésemos hecho, no tienes pruebas que te respalden, será mas el argumento de alguien sin pruebas que demuestren eso

Becky.- hay Linky, crees que solo tu puedes idear un plan.

Sabia que lo negarian a mas no poder por esa razón les tome un pequeño videito que para tu mala suerte esta almacenado en almenos 10 nubes de las cuales tengo acceso, sin contar los respaldos que tengo guardados, uno en mi computadora y otros tantos en pendrives y CD de los cuales solo yo conozco la ubicación, así que es un jaque mate mi bello albino

Lincoln.- (m-maldita sea... me tiene... pero que puedo hacer... L por favor dile a Lori lo que sucede)

L.- Lincoln no sientes como si de repente te entrara mucho sueño y tuvieras ganas de... *bosteza* dormir un poco

Lincoln.- (¡¡puedes contactar con ella si o no!!)

L.- quisiera pero... *bosteza* ella esta inconciente, por lo que estamos... *bosteza* estas solo amigo *cae dormido*

Lincoln.- (bonitas horas de dormir idiota) Aun si tienes todo eso... me rehusó a hacer cualquier obscenidad contigo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y esa es Lori

Becky.- pero por mucho que dures con ella nunca podrán ser vistos como "personas" nunca mas, nisiquiera podrán tener hijos y si los tuvieran ¿crees que no nacerian con dificultades? ¿crees que no morirían a la tercer semana de nacidos?

Lincoln.- ... aun así... lucharemos contra lo que se nos ponga en frente... (mierda donde están los demás)...

Becky.- sabes Linky se lo que piensas, ¿porque estamos sospechosamente solos en casa? Bueno la planeación es algo que viene de lo mas fondo de mi ser jiji

Lincoln.- a-así que todo era planeado... ¡¡que hiciste con Lori!!

Becky.- solo se fue a dormir por almenos 8 horas Linky al igual que tu

Lincoln.- no podrás introducirme algun sobnifero aunque lo intentes

Becky.- hasta en eso eres un tontito Linky, tu también estas a punto de irte a dormir ¿es acaso que no sientes tu cuerpo mas...? como decirlo... cansado de lo usual jiji *en tono coqueto y oervertido* ¿y tu amiguito no se ha quedado despierto por mucho?

Lincoln- *abre los ojos como platos* ... desgraciada

Becky.- gracias por hacer tiempo Linky en verdad te lo agradezco de corazón

Lincoln.- *comienza a sentir su cuerpo cansado* m-maldición

Becky.- buenas noches Linky...

Minutos antes

Lori.- cuanto falta para llegar a la tienda Teri

Teri.- falta poco desesperada

Lori.- *comienza a pestañear y detiene la camioneta en la orilla del camino*

Teri.- ¿que es lo que te pasa Lori?

Lori.- no lo se... solo siento que... tengo muchas ganas de dormir...

Teri.- será mejor que llames a tu hermana para que venga por nosotros

Lori.- pero ya nos alejamos mucho de la casa de Dana

Teri.- Lori nos alejamos solamente unas 3 cuadras no es para tanto

Lori.- sabes... es la primera vez que me siento... tan cansada... sabes algo toma el volante yo solo pasaré a la parte de atrás y descansare por unas... cuantas horas...

La chica se queda dormida mientras Teri solamente sonríe y toma el celular de Lori para avisar a su madre de que ella no volverá hasta mañana...

Lincoln se recargo en la pared mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dormir y poder escapar de las garras de la chica pero le fue algo muy inútil debido a que los sobnifero ya habían hecho efecto en su cuerpo, solo era cuestión de segundos para dormir hasta quien sabe cuantas horas.

Becky por su parte solo contaba los segundos restantes hasta que el chico cayó de frente al suelo

Becky.- hay amor si tan solo me hubieras querido a mi en lugar de a esa perra roba oportunidades... ya no importa, ahora eres mio, *se muerde el labio y frota su intimidad* veamos que tienes guardado en esa funda guapo

La chica recuesta a Lincoln en una mesa que tenia cerca y le baja el pantalón con dificultad debido a que el pene de Lincoln estaba evidentemente erecto

Becky.- *lanza el pantalón lejos dejando ver un pene mediano acorde a la edad del chico* hmm lo imaginaba mas grande... bueno no siempre se puede ser tan exigente, debes conformarte con lo que tienes... supongo

-la chica comienza a estimular el miembro del albino moviendolo de arriba a abajo con una velocidad constante mientras el albino inconsciente jadeaba de placer-

Becky.- e escuchado de mis padres que esto les gusta a todos los chicos, aunque creo que ellos tenían su punto de placer en un lugar... un tanto escondido *se muerde el labio* pero hoy no, no vas a darme el tiempo que necesito, a final de cuentas la mayoría solo son unos precoces que... * el miembro de Lincoln expulsa semen y este cae en la mano de la chica* ... hablando de gente precoz *se limpia el semen*

-Aun estando dormido el albino mostraba un gesto de incomodidad, cosa que noto la joven pervertida-

Becky.- oh ya veo ese ejercicio manual no fue de tu agrado querido, así que porque no hacemos algo mas adulto

Lincoln.- ...

Becky.- si... es como si le hablara a la pared... maldito mocoso porque tienes que querer a la estúpida de Lori

Lincoln.- ...

Becky.- primero me quito mi oportunidad con Bobby... y ahora me quita la oportunidad de tener a su lindo hermano a mi lado... no es justo.

Pero aun puedo quitarle algo que para ella puede ser muy preciado...

Espacio Lincoln

Lincoln.- Hola querido lector talvés te estas preguntando ¿Lincoln que no estabas drogado?.

Bueno muchachos efectivamente lo estoy pero aunque no lo crean estoy escuchando y... *suelta un suspiro pesado* sintiéndolo todo...

Bueno básicamente resumire todo para que no compliquen chicos.

Ejem* bueno así esta la cosa.

Becky tomo su tiempo para quitarse la ropa, créanme sentí como sus senos rozaban mi miembro mientras lo masajeaba con fuerza.

En fin me corrí y supongo que ella lo... *siente un escalofrío y un poco de asco* trago.

Justo cuando ella estaba apunto de introducir mi pene en su vaginan, las chicas llegaron y tocaron la puerta, ella como un rayo se vistió, me vistió y se pegó a la puerta mientras trataba de parecer desesperada.

Al parecer ella les hizo creer a mis hermanas que yo me había golpeado con la mesa y desmayado.

Vaya excusa mas efectiva pensé.

Y sobre lo demás... bueno es hasta donde recuerdo, supongo que Leni llevo a los chicos a sus casas y nos llevo a nosotros a casa evitando que mamá y papá nos vieran aunque ya lo sabían de todas formas según lo que me contó Lisa en la mañana aunque si le preguntan a mi yo real, bueno no recuerda básicamente nada...

Domingo por la mañana

El albino con un dolor de cabeza y cansancio en su cuerpo a duras penas se levanta de su cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Lincoln.- *se levanta de la cama y talla sus ojos* hmm... *mira a su alrededor* (¿estoy en casa?)

L.- no hables tan alto quieres... espera ¿estamos en casa?

Lincoln.- (así es Sherlock)

L.- cuando volvimos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es... ¿la fiesta?

Lincoln.- (bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es ir al sótano... pero solo hasta ahí sabes)

L.- si lo se, ya te había dicho que poseemos los mismos recuerdos... ¿no?

Lincoln.- (je, así es metiche)

L.- bueno si no tienes nada mejor que hacer yo iré a visitar a Julieta

Lincoln.- (ja ja ja, tu te quedas conmigo, lo menos que quiero es que vayas a molestarla sabes)

L.- aguafiestas

-repentinamente comienzan a tocar la puerta del albino a lo que este la abre dejando ver a su pequeña hermana Lisa-

Lisa.- Lincoln solicito tu asistencia en mi habitación

Lincoln- claro ¿para que?

Lisa.- no te hagas el tonto Lincoln, tu sabes perfectamente para que...

Continuara...


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 Mas de lo que esperas**.

El joven albino tras vestirse se dirige a la habitación de su hermana donde la joven científica vestida con su bata mas limpia y una libreta en mano cierra la puerta con seguro y activa una maquina que aísla el ruido en la habitación

Lincoln.- ¿para que me necesitabas Lisa?

Lisa.- tengo que repetirlo de nuevo... *suspira* hoy es el día de tu chequeo mensual Lincoln ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Lincoln.- a decir verdad últimamente olvido cosas inconscientemente y me cuesta recordar

Lisa.- la vida amorosa puede hacer que olvides muchas cosas como por ejemplo las cámaras de Luan y las mías esparcidas por la casa

Lincoln.- *con un poco de miedo* no me digas que Luan ya se dio cuenta

Lisa.- para tu fortuna hermano mayor pude hackear el sistema de cámaras para borrar tus "momentos de amor" con nuestra hermana mayor al igual que las cintas BHS

Lincoln.- *suspira de alivio* debí tomar las medidas necesarias *se rasca la cabeza mientras sonríe* creo que me deje llevar un poco aunque no se siquiera como pagar lo que estas haciendo

Lisa.- solo hago lo que creo que es correcto Lincoln

Lincoln.- *le pone la mano derecha en su hombro* hey no tienes que seguir culpandote por lo que paso, fue un accidente y nada mas no tienes porque agobiarte

Lisa.- ese fue un accidente que pudo costarte la vida

Lincoln.- pero no pague el precio Lisa, sigo aquí y es lo que importa

Lisa.- dañe tus ondas craneales Lincoln ¡¿es acaso que no entiendes lo delicado que es eso?! *comienza a lagrimar* ¡pude dejar tu cerebro en un estado irreversible donde tu solo podrías dormir mientras te quedas inmóvil en una cama por el resto de tu vida!

Lincoln.- pero en lugar de eso me diste un compañero que me ayudo mas de lo que tu pensabas hacer,no todo fue un experimento fallido, fue una nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida y es por eso que estoy feliz de seguir aquí, te aseguro que L dice lo mismo

L.- lo digo solo que ella no puede escucharme idiota

Lincoln.- (ya lo se gusano infeliz)

Lisa.- aun así de haber sido una situación muy diferente... *se quita los lentes y limpia sus lagrimas* arriesgar a mi único hermano por mis ambiciones...

Lincoln.- no tienes porque seguir atormentandote con traumas pasados y lo sabes, lo malo ya paso y soy mas feliz de lo que crees

Lisa.- ... esta bien... supongo...

Lincoln.- y bueno y eso era todo lo que tenias que decir entonces ¿puedo retirarme?

Lisa.- acaso lo olvidaste genio, te dije que hoy era tu chequeo mensual

Lincoln.- espera eso fue la semana pasada ¿que caso tiene hacer otro análisis? Estoy bien hablo enserio

Lisa.- *suspira* parece que aun no te has dado cuenta verdad

Lincoln.- ¿de que hablas?

Lisa.- *toma una silla y se sienta* dime que tan lejos pueden llegar tus recuerdos del festejo al que Lori te invito

Lincoln.- ¿eh?

Lisa.- te estoy preguntando que tanto es lo que tu mente puede recordar de lo que sucedió el día de ayer en la casa de la amiga de Lori

Lincoln.- pues... solo puedo recordar cuando llegue, la verdad mis demás recuerdos son demasiado borrosos como para pensar que fue lo que hice ayer en la fiesta

Lisa.- ¿ingeriste alguna bebida alcohólica?

Lincoln.- no se a donde quieres llevar esto pero solo te responderé con un enorme ¡¡no!! Yo no bebo alcohol mucho menos a mi edad, talvez a la edad de Luna pero a los 11 años ni pensarlo

Lisa.- ya veo, entonces mis sospechas son verdaderas... *escribe en la libreta*

Lincoln.- ¿sospechas sobre que? Vamos dimelo de una vez

Lisa.- según Luna cuando volvieron Lori y tu estaban dormidos, como estatuas según testimonios de Luan y Luna, sumando al hecho de que al regresar a la casa de la amiga de Lori Becky afirmo que sufriste de un accidente al bajar el sótano y que quedaste inconsciente

Lincoln.- espera yo no baje a...

-en ese instante la memoria de Lincoln se despejó, le hizo recordar algo por unos instantes-

Lincoln.- yo... baje por refrescos junto a... Becky... y al llegar... *sacude la cabeza* es todo lo que recuerdo, supongo que me golpee en la cabeza y caí inconsciente

Lisa.- yo no creo que fuese asíLincoln

Lincoln- es todo lo que recuerdo es obvio que los detalles no van a ser el fuerte del argumento

Lisa.- según el estudio que hice sin tu consentimiento hace unas horas tu sistema reflejo llevar sustancias "medicinales" las cuales recorrían todo tu cuerpo

Lincoln.- ¿que clase de sustancias estaban dentro de mi?

Lisa.- una fuerte dosis de viagra y calmantes

Lincoln.- v-viagra...

Lisa.- para tu fortuna pude extraer esos agentes nosivos que pudieron causar tu muerte

-El albino se abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar que el intento de Becky por hacerlo suyo podía llevarlov a un punto sin retorno-

Lisa.- pude salvar tu cuerpo de los efectos secundarios de la píldora para provocar la erección masculina, de los cuales eran, perdida o disminución de tu audición, mareos constantes,una erección de hasta 4 horas continuas, perdida de visión en uno o ambos globos oculares.

Y por ultimo una sobredosis el cual fue tu caso puede llevarte a una muerte segura.

Ahora le sumamos el somnífero que ya de por si fue uno de los mas nocivos que conozco, este trae consigo la perdida de memoria y la muerte de miles de neuronas de tu cerebro promedio lo cual nos lleva a una deficiencia mental tras el uso constantes

L.- así que la masturbación con viagra produce ceguera, quien lo diría los padres tenían razón... de cierta forma

-Lincoln sentía que le faltaba el aire, la noche anterior pudo haber sido la ultima de su vida-

L.- vaya... si que atraes a las locas viejo...

Lincoln.- (¿¡crees que este es momento de bromas!?)

Lisa.- por tu reacción se como te sientes, pero no debes tener, estas libre de esas sustancias y tus neuronas se recuperan gracias a mis medicamentos que no es por presumir pero están patentados

Lincoln.- y-y que hay de L-lori

Lisa.- solo bebió de mas Lincoln, fue mas alcohol que otra cosa, los somníferos en ella son menos nocivos por estar en la mejor etapa para su sistema inmuneal igual de la ya mencionada exceso de bebidas alcohólicas

Lincoln.- *suspira de alivio*

Lisa.- aun así voy a dejarte algo muy en claro Lincoln Loud

Lincoln.- y... ¿que es?...

Lisa.- deberías cuidarte de las personas que se consideras tus amigos, porque no sabes en que momento puedan llegar y apuñalarte por la espalda

Lincoln.- *traga saliva mientras le tiembla el cuerpo* e-esta b-bien

L.- nunca creí ser intimidado por una mocosa de no menos de 5 años... da miedo cuando se lo propone sabes

Lincoln.- (y me lo dices a mi) ... en que problema me metí...

Al salir del cuarto de su pequeña hermana Lincoln fue abrazado repentinamente por sus hermanas mayores (exceptuando a Lori) las cuales escurrian lagrimas de sus ojos

Eso confundió por completo al albino pero después de lo que sucedió hablando Lisa las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca

Las menores también parecían desconcertadas al no dar con la razón, pero esas dudas se fueron cuando su madre las llamo a todas a la sala

Siguiendo la orden con algo de nerviosismo el albino bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con el noticiero matutino el cual heló la sangre a Lincoln

Reportera.- esperemos que las personas que dedican su vida al robo de combustible entiendan que con ese tipo de cosas no se juegan.

Reportero.- cambiando de noticia acontecida el día de ayer gracias a una transmisión en vivo de una joven la cual pasaba casualmente por el vecindario la cual testifico que escucho ruidos extraños en el sótano de uno de los residentes

Reportera.- la joven grababa una transmisión para sus redes sociales cuando se encontró con una joven de almenos 18 años teniendo relaciones con un joven de almenos 10 u 11 años

Reportero.- la joven pensaba detener la transmisión cuando se percato con la visión nocturna de su teléfono móvil que el joven al cual le estaban aplicando un trabajo manual estaba completamente inconsciente

Reportera.- y no solo eso, la cámara de la joven capto además el momento en que ella estaba introduciendo sus partes para poder terminar con eso

Reportero.- la joven se asusto al escuchar como el muchachito le pedía entre sollozos a su captor que lo dejara en paz

Reportera.- no sabemos como termino aquello porque la joven que proporciono la información tuvo que salir corriendo

Reportero.- esperemos que el joven este bien y además pedimos a los padres el no brindarles tantas libertades a sus hijos porque quien sabe si el día de mañana ellos estén en nuestras casas o estén pasándola mal en manos de alguien mas

Reportera.- eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy mi nombre es Margaret y nos veremos en el matutino de mañana

El Albino sintió que le faltaba el aire tanto fue el impacto que termino por desmayarse frente a su familia...

Continuara...


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17 Un corazón inquebrantable.**

Los señores Loud habían salido de casa para levantar la demanda por pederastia en contra de su hijo mientras Lori tenia una fuerte discusión con sus hermanas

Lynn.- ¡¡en que momento se te ocurrió que fue buena idea llevarlo ahí!!

Lucy.- puede causarle traumas de por vida ¿no podías dejarlo como estaba?

Lori tuvo que controlar las ganas de salir y darle una buena paliza a Becky, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que vio

Luan y Luna por su parte estaban encerradas en su habitación pensando y culpandose porque ellas pudieron hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano pero el fragor de la "fiesta" las dejo llevar

Leni por su parte estaba haciendo aire para Lincoln esperando que despertara de tal noticia

Lori.- chicas oigan se que fue mi culpa pero no podía hacer nada

Lynn.- ¡¡nunca puedes hacer nada!! *se cruza de brazos* ¡¡maldita egoísta!!

Lola y Lana no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que no era el momento para estar ahí por lo que ambas fueron a la habitación de Luna y Luan para resguardarse

Lisa por su parte salió a la defensa de Lori, así dejaban de gritar y dejaban a la pobre Lily descansar

Lisa.- *se acomoda los lentes* nuestra hermana mayor dice la verdad espécimen de poco razonamiento

Lynn.- ¡no es momento para tus absurdas frases que te hacen ver superior!

Lisa.- como te decía Lori también fue afectada, la drogaron al igual que Lincoln lo comprobé en la madrugada *le pasa un soporte para hojas* léelo y lo que no entiendas con gusto lo explico

Antes de que Lynn pudiera molestarse Lucy leyó el papel y comprendió que lo que Lori decía era verdad y no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano.

Lucy simplemente tomo del brazo a Lynn y se la llevo a su habitación mientras que Lori con ira en su interior sale de casa para ir a visitar a su "amiga"...

Era lógico pensar que la casa de la chica estaba rodeada p9r la prensa y también por la policía pero eso no detendría a la chicarubia...

O eso pensó hasta que la policía la detuvo

Oficial.- es área restringida hasta que la acusada de su testimonio

Lori.- soy hermana del joven que fue violado por esa chica la cual también era mi amiga así que tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí

Oficial.- la corte hará lo suyo, su caso fue archivado y sera llevado a juicio hasta dentro de 2 semanas así que no obtendrá nada de ella a menos que la chica en cuestión lo desee

Antes de que Lori pudiera replicar el comentario Becky salió de la casa y al ver a Lori no dudo en tomarla por el brazo y meterla a su casa...

No hubo palabras durante unos minutos, la chica se aseguraba de que sus padres mantenían a los oficiales ocupados mientras hablaban

Lori.- no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de romperte la cara en estos instantes maldita desgraciada

Becky.- dime que se siente que te quiten algo que deseas

Lori.- se puede saber de que demonios estas hablando

Becky.- no te hagas la tonta Lori sabes muy bien que Bobby me gustaba desde la secundaria, pero tenias que ser tu la que le entregara mi carta, aunque viéndolo de esta manera mi error fue no firmarla.

Primero me quitaste la oportunidad de estar con Bobby pero al conocer a tu hermano creí que tendría la oportunidad de estar con el *suspira de manera enamorada* haríamos nuestra vida juntos con un perro y 3 hermosos pequeños los cuales llenaríamos de amor *se pone seria* pero con que me encuentro, con una chica incestuosa que me robo mi oportunidad otra vez

Lori.- lo siento si Bobby nunca supo que la carta venia de parte tuya,pero no era razón para violar a mi hermano *se cruza de brazos* además el me escogió a mi no a ti

Becky.- ¿así fue? ¿Lo hizo por voluntad? ¿o porque estabas en una posición que comprometia a muchos?

Lori comprendió a donde quería llegar y en cierto modo ella tenia razón, Lincoln se apego a ella cuando intento terminar con su vida, eso forzó el vinculo que ahora los une fue a base de una situación critica

Becky.- pero vamos a suponer que tu hermano se enamoro de ti por otra cosa, ahora dime tu ¿crees que la gente los vería como personas? Si un día quieren tener hijos ¿crees que nacerán sanos? El porcentaje esta por menos de la mitad Lori y lo mas probable es que el pequeño muera en tu vientre.

Vamos si intentaste suicidarte por una cosa tan simple como una pareja que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ti ¿que puedo esperar de que el "el amor de tu vida" y tu pierdan al bebe que esperaron durante 9 meses

Lori no dijo nada simplemente se quedo viéndola fijamente, ella tenia razón en todo sentido, ellos estaban destinados a sufrir el dolor de la perdida y no podían hacer nada al respecto... ¿o si podían?

Becky.- así que antes de que le causes mas daño debes dejarlo ir, y no lo digo para que este conmigo, lo digo porque el merece algo mejor que una chica con tendencias obsesivas y compulsivas que simplementelo quiere solo para ella y para nadie mas

Esas palabras simples pero efectivas hicieron pensar a la chica rubia la cual se cuestionaba ¿que demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Becky.- es tu elección *le pone la mano en el hombro* aunque se que harás lo correcto, a final de cuentas el cambio muchos de tus ideales.

Y descuida mi boca esta sellada, tu relación incestuosa muere conmigo y me declararé culpable para dejar el camino libre

Lori.- porque... *se quita la mano fe ensima* ¿porque haces todo esto?

Becky.- porque quiero lo mejor para mi Linky y se que contigo no sera un chico feliz al igual que si se queda conmigo.

No lo lleves por un camino que hará que sus lazos con su familia se rompan *le da palmaditas en la espalda* piensa en alguien que no seas tu por una vez quieres.

Bueno era todo lo que tenla que decirte, vete antes de que piensen que fuiste mi cómplice

Lori no supo como replicar si quiera una palabra, estaba dolida y acorralada, tenia razón en la mayoría de las cosas que le hecho en cara.

No tenia otra opción tendría que hacerlo si quería que su persona especial fuera feliz aunque hacerlo era algo que iba a costarle caro...

Al volver a casa noto como de esta no emanaba ni un ruido, talvez era porque la matriarca exigió silencio para tranquilizar al pequeño albino, o simplemente era que todos habían salido para tomar el caso.

Todos a excepción de Lincoln, el cual estaba recostado en la sala viendo el televisor con la pantalla apagada.

La chica rubia no pensó dos veces antes de abrazar al chico el cual correspondió al instante cuando sintió el rose de sus manos acariciando su espalda para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Lori.- ¿a donde fueron todos Linky?

Lincoln.- *en tono deprimido* al ver que no llegabas con la ban tuvieron que irse para ver que seria del juicio

Lori.- ¿crees que tarden?

Lincoln.- mamá llamo diciendo que pasaran a visitar al abuelo porque esta muy alterado

Lori.- ¿y porque te dejaron solo?

Lincoln.- suponían que no demorarías mucho

Lori.- ya veo

La chica podía notar como su joven amor de cabellos blancos estaba cabizbajo, no parecía querer moverse de casa para nada.

Pero ella no era alguien que se cerraba ante lo que tenia en frente, como una idea paso por su cabeza la chica se separo de su compañero amoroso argumentando que demoraría poco para subir a la segunda planta...

Habían pasado almenos unos 10 minutos hasta que la chica bajo con dos mochilas de las cuales una se la dio a Lincoln y la otra se la quedo ella

Lincoln.- ¿a donde vamos?

Lori.- se de un lugar que te hará despejar la mente Lincoln

Lincoln.- *se frota el brazo* no lo se Lori, la verdad no quiero preocuparlos

Lori.- *le da palmaditas en la espalda* todo estará bien Lincoln, confía en mi.

Podemos dejar una nota para que sepan

Al ver el rostro de su novia pudo notar la preocupación que ella tenía de el, por lo que sin decir otra palabra la chica lo llevo de la mano a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a su destino...

Continuara...


End file.
